Trapped
by Rosetorn22
Summary: BLINDSHIPPING! Heba is the personal servant to the king of Atlantis: Dartz. You would think that it was an easy job. But for Heba it's soul shattering when Dartz forces himself on him. How will Heba survive? Will someone save him or will he have to save himself. His past forgotten, his present is his living hell, giving him an uncertain future. Can he ever be free from Dartz?
1. Prolouge- Trapped

**Trapped Prologue**

_**Rose: ok I just randomly thought about this I think that it could be really good… and since I have no inspiration for Cursed (which I'm rewriting) for like a month an half I decide to try something else. **_

_**Heba: Why are you doing this to me…**_

_**Rose: Heba when push comes to shove you have proven that you can be very opinionated. **_

_**Heba: But… **_

_**Rose: Shh… everything is going to be ok I promi-**_

_**RyRy: YES! DIE MOTHERFUCKER**_

_**Rose: ZOMBIE! LYGER! PUT A SOCK IN HIM! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE**_

_**RyRy: AH! –thump-**_

_**Rose: ignore them**_

_**Atemu: Take your own advise.**_

_**Rose: -glare- I have no problem taking you out of this story.**_

_**Atemu: You wouldn't dare…**_

_**Rose: Try me –glaring contest starts-**_

_**Heba: Rose owns nothing of Yu-gi-oh or the toons… except this plot.**_

* * *

**START: **

_My name is Heba…. _

_My last name I forgot it along time ago not that I need it…._

_I can't even remember who I really am, or where I come from. My memories are all a haze, so instead of worrying about my past I tend to look more towards my future. As of late, however…_

The young man writing this passage sighed as he dropped the quil pen he holding. He massaged his temples as he stared down at the paper. In truth not knowing about his past was his biggest insecurities. That's why he was going to write everything down from now on, so if he ever forgot again maybe it would be his saving grace.

He looked down at what he had written unsure of how to continue, he didn't have much time left. He looked out the window of his prison at the eerily teal sky and the sun. He turned picking up his pen and began to write again….

_Where am I? It's simple really, I live in the underwater city of Atlantis. No I'm not a mermaid… well… man. No one here has fins or gills. Granted we are no strangers to magic. The previous king: King Trident was a friendly man who loved the sea and all who resided in it. So I've read… at least. _

_Like I said my memories are fuzzy. I was only told my name, by the current king; King Dartz. He's a strange man with very strange ways. I heard that he had an older brother who disappeared soon after his fathers death. _

_As a personal servant of his I hear all the rumors that surround him but since he has the royal seal of Orichalcos to protect him no one dares defy him. –cringes- I've seen it once before and it wasn't pretty I can tell you that. Anyway… being his personal servant isn't all that bad… or it use to not be… that is… until the day.'_

His writing stopped abruptly as the door to the room swung open.

"Heba what are you doing here?" Dartz asks. Heba jumps, messing up his hand writing. He quickly crumples the paper in his right hand smearing the wet ink.

"Nothing your majesty," Heba says tossing the paper into the trash. "Just practicing my writing." He turns around on his stool to face his king.

"Hmmm," Dartz sounds giving the trashcan a quick glance. But a smirk crosses his face and he looks at Heba in lust.

'Oh great,' Heba moans to himself. Dartz strides over to him and leans over Heba small frame. He puts his hands on the table on both sides of Heba preventing his escape. The more Dartz leans in the further Heba leans back until his back hits the table. But right before Dartz's lips brushed against his he pulled back. Heba opened up one eye.

He hadn't noticed that he had closed them. 'Now what,' he thinks.

"You seem quite tense love," Dartz looks at him his eyes half lidded. Heba inwardly rolled his eyes at his 'king'. Dartz took Heba's chin in his hand and made him look at him in the eyes. Heba's amethyst eyes looked into Dartz mismatched green and yellow eyes. Heba felt a chill run down his spin and not a good one. "I think I need to loosen you up abit…hmmm" he looked at Heba lustfully. Heba couldn't stop the cringe coming across his face this time and Dartz frowned disapprovingly. "Heba love you really shouldn't look at me that way it could make me upset." Dartz had closed his eyes and he now opened them again to reveal a faint glow. "You wouldn't want me upset would you?"

Heba knew that look, yes he knew it all too well. He hated that look. The seal around his neck burned when he failed to speck. Dartz sighed standing up straight, he moved away from Heba to rub his temples.

"Why must you be so difficult? I've already taken you plenty of times and you still persist to fight me?"

'Defiantly not of my own will you bastard,' Heba thinks sharply. Heba's eyes followed Dartz as he walked to a window.

The outside world from the castle wasn't as you would think. It looked like they didn't live under the ocean at all. Light magic flowed all around the scenic atmosphere. The builds were all made of stone. The jungle like plants mixed with the seaweed and coral making patterns on the walls. The plants made it look like an artist had taken years to construct.

There was a sky aswell, but instead of a yellow light in the sky it glowed green. You couldn't see the ocean or the creatures passing by. From what he had heard from the older servants it was very different back when his father ruled. The light barrior around the city allowed the creatures to swim freely in and out. And they could see the entire ocean around them. Without their light magic they wouldn't be able to see at the bottom of the ocean otherwise.

The stories brought on a few memories for Heba, which he clung too. But the one that stood out the most to him didn't have a picture only words and they were spoken with and aged voice.

'_A Light that shines in adversity is its brightest in the darkest of times….' _

It confused him but deep down he felt that he understood what was being said to him. He didn't know who had told him that or why it brought so much hope into his heart. He was brought back from his thoughts when the burning around his neck intensified. He hissed in pain and turn to look at Dartz who was surprisingly very close to face. Heba glared at him.

"it looks like you need another lesson," he says as the Orichalcos Stone glows on his forehead making Heba gulp. As a green light flashed in his face he was blinded. Once he regained his sight with some green dots here and there. He looked straight into Dartz eyes with his now glazed over ones. "That's better," he says cupping Heba's chin again. "Now that I wont have anymore resistance." Dartz pressed his lips against Hebas softly. He could sense Hebas soul squirming inside. So Dartz pressed his lips harder, if he had anything to do with it Heba would conform to him. He would be his forever. That's what he wanted. Granted the feistiness was hot at first but now it was just enraging. He should have broken him the first time he took him, but Heba was stronger then that.

Dartz pulled away from Heba and smirked at him. That was _his_ power, Heba was _very special _to him in many ways.

Darkness ruled over most people hearts but Heba could somehow always bring the good in people out. Even though this ability could obstruct his plans keeping Heba next to him ensured that he would not be taken over by his own power. But his presence did little if it did not benefit him.

True the boy was beautiful but he need to be obedient, he need to have an undying loyalty to his king and master. 'Everything is going perfectly Heba,' he thinks staring at the boy. "I knew that you and I would be perfect for eachother the day I laid eyes on you when I was only a lad." Dartz eyes widened as a brilliant idea popped into his head. 'This will break him,' he thought. "Come Heba I have something very important to ask you." He grabbed the boys hand pulling him from the stool he had been sitting on.

"Yes, King Dartz," Heba said in a droned state. Dartz smile turned wicked for a moment.

"Don't be like that pet, I only do this to for your own good. Trust me I know what's best for you," he stopped walking once they enter the main part of the room.

Heba had been sitting in the study of Dartz's sleeping chambers. The grey stones that built the room had a cold and wet touch to them like they were still covered in water which kept them clean. The room was decorated with a light green as its main theme the bed sheets and canopy where of this color while white was the lesser. Dartz takes Heba to the bed and gestures him to sit. Once Heba is seated Dartz walks over to his jewelry cabinet and pulls out a box.

'Oh no… please Ra no' Heba screamed inside his mind. 'Like this I can't refuse!' He watched through his own eyes in terror but his face stayed expressionless. He watched Dartz walk back towards him. When Dartz kneeled down infront him Heba wanted to die. 'NO!'

"Heba I have chosen you to be my partner, you will rule with me and live with me for all eternity," Dartz said as he pulled out the silver cercit and placed it on Heba's head, his plum hair eating all of it so all you could see of it was the part on his forehead, his golden bangs fell over what was left of it. In the center was a smaller green stone that shown like the Orichalcos Stone but it was meant to only look like it. There was only one orichalcos stone and only the king could hold and command the stone. "Now say that you except."

"I do," Heba said and his heart instantly shattered. Dartz felt it and it over joyed him. That Heba was unable to deny their relationship anymore, the depression of losing to him was inevitable. But soon Heba would accept him and he would never have to worry about losing to his darkness.

"Excellent" Dartz beamed but he noticed that even through the mind control that Heba's sadness was evident. 'This is no good! He should be happy! I can give him everything that he has ever dreamed of or wanted I'm king!' Dartz thought in frustration. But all he had to do was command Heba to do something and he would without hesitation. "Heba, tell me that you love me."

"I love you," Heba said. Dartz lit up again and approached Heba now.

"I love you aswell, now lets drown in are love for eachother," Dartz and he lustfully captures Heba's lips.

* * *

(_Rose: I refuse to do a lemon with these two I think that it would be unfair to Heba. Plus on less prideful note i SUCK i writing lemons/limes WHATEVER you want to cl  
_

_Heba: THANK YOU!_

_Dartz: WHAT! I never get anything._

_Rose: Who let you in…. _

_Dartz: Hey I'm part of the story I can be here._

_Rose: -rubs temples- Bakura Marik I know you're not in this but please._

_Bakura and Marilk : -look at eachother then to Rose- What do we get out it._

_Rose: you can do whatever you want as long as I don't get in trouble. _

_B/M: Deal –drags Dartz out kicking and screaming-._)

* * *

-That night-

"I can't believe this…," Heba looked over to a sleeping Dartz. "Smug bastard, I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even love! I hate him! I was born a gentle soul but…. I am not a god I have limits! This is mine!" Heba screamed to himself as he stared at the canopy in his restless sleep. Heba sighed through his nose sitting up in the bed. He looked at Dartz once more before he tied the bed sheet around his waist. He stood up and walked over to the side room again. Fresh ink and new paper awaited him.

_If he is this way, I can only imagine how other royals will act! I'm almost sure that they are all probably just as stuck up and inconsiderate as…as… that man! I never even wish to speak his name again let alone write it. He has taken my whole life away from me… my future._

He paused in his writing a wave of sadness swept over him. He looked out the small window. The sky was now a dark green, bursts of lighter green light spontaneously broke up the darker hue that was made by the streetlights. Heba sighed thinking about his fate again, being married to Dartz. His heart sank, he was indeed…broken.

_I can see no light in this darkness._

He stops his writing again, his hand shaking. He was stronger than this, no. Hebe propped his elbow on the small desk as he rested his face in his hand. Why was this so hard, what did he do to deserve this torture.

_No, he wants me to give up. That's what he wants and I wont give in to him. I will find a way to get out of here… to get away and go where he can't even touch me. But can it even be done if I try too hard he'll lock me away. If I don't try at all I will lose myself to him and I cannot let that happen. What can I do… is there anyone or anything that can help me escape this fate._

"Hmmmm," Dartz hmmm in his sleep. "Heba… where… you…" he said sleepily. Heba gritted teeth and crunched up his paper for the second time that day. He tossed it in the trash himself he picked himself to go back to his sleeping captor.

He was indeed, in this moment_, Trapped…_

* * *

**CHAPTER END:**

_**Rose: Well that's the beginning let me know what you guys think. I think I have an interesting idea but some feedback would really help me out… also about my other-**_

_**RyRy: WOOHOO WE KILLED THOSE FUCKERS!**_

_**Rose: -anime vein- That's it! –stomps out of room to boyz room-**_

_**Heba: -looks at Atemu- she can be scary at times**_

_**Atemu: -rubs cheek- no kidding **_

_**Heda: When did THAT happen!**_

_**Atemu: My pride is telling me not answer that.**_

_**Heba: Atemu…**_

_**Bakura and Marik: Please review**_

_**Dartz: HELP ME! AH-**_

* * *

_**Rose: I've just rewritten the beginning (7-2-13) so be looking for an update soon if you are just catching this story, for older followers, I will explain in the update why I have been gone so long soooo without further ado, ONE MORE TIME GUYS!**_

_**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Happy Readings,**_

_**-Rose :]**_


	2. Messanger

_**Trapped:**_

_**Rose: Ok some people are just rude and that's all I'm going say. Also Heba is Yugi. Yes I know blindshipping is AtemuxYugi so yes unofficialblindshipping is AtemuxHeba but that's just too long to spell out and no one really uses it. But if it's such problem here it is. This is UNOFFICIALBLINDSHIPPING. **_

_**Lyger: You were angrier then this earlier…**_

_**Rose: What's the point of being angry, especially after I read their profile, but that's not the point. Being angry doesn't change anything, I messaged them and said what thought was right and I edited myself I think I controlled myself pretty well.**_

_**Lgyer: Hmmm…. I give you a week…**_

_**Rose: This is going nowhere AND thank you for worrying about me babe. But more importantly thank you Kate for reviewing and I promise Heba's life is going to change.**_

_**Heba: Please… they haven't even seen what you're going to do to me in this chapter.**_

_**Rose: You want to go out in the hallway with Dartz…**_

_**Heba: Rose doesn't know Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this plot. **_

_**Rose: BTW your faith in me is so assuring babe**_

_**Lyger: **__** Always.**_

**CHAPTER START:**

* * *

'It's been three years since Dartz proposed to me. I was 17 at the time now I'm 20. His plan worked all too well. I was completely broken. I truly thought that there was no more hope left in the world. Amazingly though Dartz did one thing for me, that at the time I thought was horrible. He had me undergo a magic spell, it…it made able to have children. As I said I was horrified at first. Then when I became pregnant reality hit hard. But I'll admit I had no idea how much this would turn out to help me, how it would make me stronger.' Heba had to stop writing as cry erupted through the room. He walked out of the study into another side room that had a cradle in it.

"Xerxes…" Heba sighs as he picks up the small bundle. He walks back to the study with his son cradled in his arms. Then he continues to wright.

'Yes, that's right, I have given Dartz a son and the next King of Atlantis. I hated this thought all through my pregnancy, but all it took was my little Xerxes being born for me to realize that there was still hope in the world. Dartz is still crazy by the way, he gets crazier and crazier every year. Sometimes I think that soon he'll see Xerxes as a threat more than a son. Then he'll… he will…. No, I can't think about that. I want my son to be safe and I want him to rule Atlantis, but now that I have my wits end about me. I think a have plan...best not to write it though in case he ever finds my entries.' Heba had to stop again to adjust Xerxes in his arm. Xerxes cooed at the movement.

"I know that you are restless little one, we will go outside and play soon," Heba assures his son. Xerxes refuses to let his mother write anymore as he tugs on his golden bangs. "Ok, ok, ok." Heba says standing again. He rocks his son alittle as he walks to the window. The atmosphere was peaceful as glass. If anyone made the slightest wrong move it felt like everything would shatter before him. As Heba turns from the window a horn sounds throughout the kingdom. Heba almost dropped his son, but Xerxes only seem thrilled by the slight free fall. "That's the messengers horn," Heba murmurs to himself. His curiosity peeked. He had to know what was going on.

He looked down into his sons amethyst eyes, which were like his own. "You want to see what your daddy's up to?" he asks his son. Xerxes wrinkles his nose. "Ok… how about I put you back to sleep then," Heba says as he walks over Xerxes crib. Once the baby sees where he is about to be placed he starts to cry. Heba brings his crying son to his eyes level. "You are going to be difficult aren't you." Xerxes stops crying long enough to give Heba, what determined to be, a nod.

Xerxes then grabs his own teal bangs and purses his lips up making a raspberry sound into his mother's face. Heba wipes the spit off his face. "Well you're simply delightful, you know that". Xerxes coos as an answer. Xerxes hair was like his mother's except where his was purple and gold he had his father's teal-green hair color. Heba holds him close as he exits the room and heads to the throne room.

* * *

Dartz sat on his throne looking rather bored. He had just received word that a messenger from the kingdom of the sands that they called Egypt was arriving. Unknown to him Heba cracked open one of the doors behind the throne to listen in. Xerxes cooed and Heba shushed him. Xerxes gave his mother a tiny glare but was quiet none the less.

"Your majesty the messenger is here," says the announcer.

"He may enter," Dartz says in a bored manner. Heba had to open the door alittle more to see around the throne. The man had tanned skin like his which was rare, he had seen very few people with his complexion. He wore a strange hat that made him seem even taller, even though he already towered over many of the guards. Once he was close enough to the throne he bowed from the waist down.

"Good day King of Atlantis Dartz, "he greets. When he receives no response he continues. "Please excuse the short notice of my arrival your majesty. I'm Seth high priest to the Pharaoh Atemu." He waits again for a response. He wanted to look up, but he did't dare look up knowing that would be disrespectful to the king. "I have come to give you an invitation personally, to come see our country," he pauses in his explanation waiting for something, anything really. Heba could see the man's aura of frustration coming out of him. He had intended to remain hidden but this was going to turn out bad if he didn't act.

"Darling why don't say something to him," Heba announces his presence with the line. All eyes turn towards their Queen as he calmly walks out from behind the door.

"Heba!," Dartz exclaims standing from the throne. "What are you doing my love, you should be in the room resting." He walks down the steps from his throne to meet his husband.

"Me and Xerxes were getting restless…in the room…all alone," his voice got deeper the more he leaned into Dartz. Dartz thought that he was going to get a kiss, but Heba pulled away teasing him. After being married to the man for three years he had learned a thing or two. Heba turned his attention to the bowing priest. He walked past his husband, who had an annoyed look on his face by the way. Once he was standing infront of the priest he put his index finger under the man's chin having the priest look him in the eye.

Seth's eye's widened at what he saw. Two deeply colored amethyst eyes looked into his cobalt blue ones. 'By Ra…" he began to think his mouth falls open only slightly. The Queen smirks at his reaction and his composes himself.

"You may look up, when you speak High Priest, I see no reason for you to talk to the floor on such an important matter as our foreign affairs," Heba smiled down at the priest. Heba turned back to his husband with the same smile.

"My King if I may suggest, this matter seems important if he was sent with such little warning it might have something to do with our borders," Heba says sweetly as to not upset his husband. Dartz put on a thoughtful look.

"You may stand," Dartz says to the priest and Seth stands. "Heba my love would like join us in the meeting room? As my Queen you know such things as are foreign affairs." Heba smiles sweetly. He called for a servant to take Xerxes to play. After a brief bang pulling from his son he was free. Once the child was gone Heba, Dartz , Seth, and few councilmen went the to conference room. Once everyone is seated Heba actually began.

"I'm sorry for late greeting High Priest Seth, but welcome to the underwater City of Atlantis, I hope that your journey was safe and that you come on good tides," Heba greets. Seth was far more impressed with Queen of the city then he was King at the moment.

"Yes your majesty, it was good journey, but I'm afraid that my news could turn bad," he starts again. The council and royals look at eachother with questions playing in there eyes.

"May we ask what could possibly turn bad," one of the councilmen asked. Seth sighed while they waited for an answer.

"My Pharaoh has received word from Greece that they suspect us of harboring pirates on our borders," he sees the looks of the councilmen. "I assure you that these accusations aren't true." Seth seemed to hone in on Heba, he was the only one that seemed to believe him the rest gave him skeptical looks. Seth sighed, this may be harder then he first thought. However, what a surprising queen, Isis said nothing of this boy and he was a father at his age. The craziest thing was that he looked like a native to Egypt, and he looked familiar. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that said person calling out his name.

"High Priest Seth, "Heba says with a worry slightly edged in his voice.

"W-what," he says alittle shocked, surprised that he even got lost in thought.

"Is there anything else High Priest?" Dartz asks taking charge.

"Yes of course, Pharaoh Atemu invites you back to Egypt in order for you to collaborate with him on a solution. We have tried to communicate with them but it seems that we are being intercepted by someone," he pauses. "This could cause a war," the councilmen gasp. Heba looked thoughtful while Dartz leaned back in his chair looking bored out of his mind.

"So how does this involve us we live under the sea not on top of it," he says. "I see no reason to choose sides on a petty fight that has nothing to do with us." Dartz looks around the room daring anyone to oppose him. Seth was seething on the inside. What kind of king is this? Does he not realize that his own trading roots and supplies will at risk if war breaks out on the open sea?

"But we could be next, my king," Heba saves Seth. Dartz looks at his husband.

"W-what," he laughs almost wholeheartedly, almost. He doesn't seem to believe even his own husband.

"The Greeks could charge us of the same crime since we do not use our waters to stop them," Heba states for Seth. He has suddenly become an unexpected ally. Dartz sighs and cups Heba's chin. Seth doesn't even know the full extent of their feelings for eachother, but his stomach turned just watching Dartz touch Heba.

(A/N: Remember this is going on in his head, I am not saying that Seth is saying this stuff. He would never say this stuff to anyone, well… maybe Atemu if asked, but never on his own.)

"Ah love, I control the seas and all their majestic power," he waves his hand around. " No one will be able to touch us as long as we stay down here. If possible we can cut off all ties with the upper world and live in the sea as our ancestors did centuries ago."

Heba tenses with the action of biting his tongue. Which was very hard but he learned very soon after marrying the man that the title 'Queen' meant nothing. He 'calmly' and softly grasped his husbands hand.

"Please consider this,.." he gulped at what he was about to say. "… my love. It would improve your rein and your power to be strongly allied with powerful nation." Heba was trying so hard and he didn't know why. He didn't even know this man, this Priest from Egypt that just rode in on a wave asking for help, but he felt compelled to help him and his country.

Dartz's eyes sparkled at the term. Heba had never called him that unless commanded too under the power of the Orichalcos Stone. But Dartz wasn't about to spoil his queen, he was the king and as word was the first and only word. He moved the hand that Heba was holding to pat his husbands head. His hair was so soft yet wild. Dartz smirked at the naughty thoughts that ran through his head. He now smirked at his 'queen' looking at him with his eyes half lidded. Surprise flashed through Heba's features, but he soon blushed and turned his head. He was just so cute! Dartz chuckled darkly to himself.

"Very well, "he says, " I shall sleep on it tonight and give you answer in the morning High Priest." He turns his gaze to the foreign priest. "You may rest in the guest quarters for the night." Dartz turns sharply back to Heba. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other work to attended to," the tone in his voice spoke volumes to Heba and it was something that he knew he was not going to enjoy.

The small male hugged his arms close to his body. "I'm not going to like this," Heba thought.

"Also am I to assume that IF I agree to go to Egypt, I will be more properly informed about the situation," Dartz asks now in a bored tone.

"Of course, your majesty, "Seth says very formally. Heba shot him a strange look, the priests attitude had changed slightly. Even though he was polite there was a cold edge to his voice.

"Then we shall meet again tomorrow after lunch," Dartz says standing and leading Heba out of the room. The priest and queen shared one last glance before he was pushed out the door by his husband.

Seth only thought one thing, that he looked sad. Then he pushed the thought from his mind, his job was close to being done. Now if the King agreed to come to Egypt the plan would be set into motion.

* * *

_-Later that night-_

Heba laid in bed looking at the top of his canopy bed. The sheets only covered his bottom half showing his bare top. Dartz's arm was draped across the smaller ones chest. Exactly what Heba thought was going to happen, happened. Dartz was excited about the 'love' comment and quickly proceed to dragging Heba back to their room and make love to him. Heba let out a sigh. How did he let this happen? He sat up in the bed letting Dartz's arm fall into his lap. He looks at the sleeping King a content smirk plastered on his face. If Heba was that type of person, would he dare? Would dare harm the King?...

"No," Heba thought gripping his fists. "Then I would be the bad guy," he thinks harshly. He groans and hunches forward putting his head in his hands. Since when had he become this way, since when did he… did he want to kill someone. He glanced back to Dartz's sleeping figure. He needed a walk. Heba stood from the bed wincing alittle, Dartz was rough when he was excited. Heba puts on his under garment then his lilac kilt. As he walked toward the door he draped a turquoise robe over his shoulders to fight off the chill of the night. Once Ra set the oceans temperature would drop drastically like in the desert. He was about to leave when Dartz moved in the bed.

"Mmmm… Heba," Dartz said drowsily. He sat up in the bed the sheets covering him from the waist down. He scratched his head and looked at him seductively. "Where are you going love." Heba glared at the door knob. It was taunting him, he was so close. "Heba?" his husbands voice pointed out his impatience.

Heba plasters a smile on his face and swiftly turns around to his husband. "I was just going for a walk," he says. Dartz just smirks at him and pats the bed next to him. Heba just stares at the spot for a second. "But…," he starts then looks at Dartz, "we've done it three times already."

"So," he said seductively.

"I don't want to," Heba says quietly.

"What," Dartz says giving him a chance to change his answer.

"I said no," Heba said more firmly, "I'm tired," he finishes with putting one hand on his hip the other keeping the robe closed around his body.

Anger flashes in Dartz's eyes. Heba tried to stop his trembling. When had he become so scared of him? What has happened to him? When did he change? "What did you say," he said more seriously.

"Damnit," Heba thought and clenched the robe tighter in his fist. He looks down at the floor to avoid Dartz's gaze. "Just let me go," he pleads in his head. After a few moments he see a shadow reach his feet. He makes the terrifying mistake of looking up. Dartz was not happy. If there was one way to piss him off it was to tell him no.

"Say that one more time," he says cupping Heba's chin harshly. He hasn't been brutal since Xerxes was born but the look in his eyes said that the ability to be violent wasn't soon forgotten.

"I don't want to bed with you anymore!" Heba yelled in his face slapping his hand off of his chin. Heba froze in shock at what he had just done. Before he could even think he was back handed.

After he landed on the ground hard he looked up terrified. Dartz towered over him the orichalcos Stone glowing. "Why you little…" he didn't have a chance to finish because in that moment Heba jumped up and swung the door open dashing down the hallway. In all his years one thing that no one could rival Heba on was his speed he was the fastest runner in Atlantis. So that's what he did he ran until he was on the other side of the palace. Panting he entered a garden a collapsed against a tree.

It was just a simple side garden not one of the main ones, nothing special was kept here in fact for a garden it was quite barren. It had only a few trees and bushes with a small walkway that had seen better days. Heba just stood there panting trying to get his breathe back. He felt his breathe catching back up to him. However, when he sensed someone approaching him he almost lost it all again. He opened his eyes taking in a sharp breathe.

"Whoa, whoa," the man puts his hands up in surrender. It was High Priest Seth. Heba was relieved that it wasn't Dartz. But now the question was, what was he doing out here?

"High Priest Seth," Heba starts, "what are you doing out here?" Seth didn't answer him; he only looked at his face. Heba raised his eyebrow. " Is there something on my face," Heba says reaching up to his but hisses when he touched where Dartz backhanded him. "Oh," Heba thought now holding his cheek tenderly. He looked up at the moon, well the artificial one, it shone brightly so it was almost like walking around in the day time. Heba turned back to Seth to find out that he had disappeared. Heba sighed and sat there a few minutes. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed or thankful. With his eyes closed a strange smell crossed his senses. Once he realized the scent as a healing herb his eyes snapped open to see a cloth being handed to him. He followed the arm up with his eyes to see the face that was attached. To his surprise it was Seth.

"Take it," was all he said. Heba nodded and took the cloth. They stood in silence until Seth broke it. "Can I ask you something?" Heba looked up to the foreigner seeing a serious expression.

CHAPTER END:

_**Rose: Ok… was it really that bad**_

_**Heba: YES!**_

_**Atemu: You had my Heba get hurt.**_

_**Rose: Really? (raises eyebrow) you honesly think I'll let him get away with that.**_

_**Lyger: Who do you keep talking to? –Heba and Atemu look at eachother-**_

_**Heba: He can't see or hear us?**_

_**Atemu: We are only in the crazy ladies head, love.**_

_**Rose: I'M NOT CRAZY! Not yet anyway.**_

_**Heba, Atemu, Lyger: Yet**_

_**Rose: Now you hear them?**_

_**Lyger: Who?**_

_**Rose: -facepalm- nvm**_

_**Heba and Atemu: Please review. **_

_**Rose: I'm working on my grammar ok, but if anyone wants to be a Bata reader I'm open for some help. But I spontaneously update… but who knows having someone to poke at me might get some stuff written faster. But anyway please review. **_


	3. A shadow

Trapped Chapter 3:

_**Rose: And it's chapter three and I have four people following this whoot! Haven't had anyone favorite yet but I'm cool with that **__**. The fact that people are reading this makes me happy and so does your reviews Kate, thank you. **_

_**Heba: Wow she's waaaay happier then yesterday.**_

_**Atemu: she's crazy let's just except it and move on.**_

_**Rose: -shoots a look to Atemu- I can switch back if you want.**_

_**Atemu: Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh just this plot. **_

_**Lyger: Babe are you doing your homework?**_

_**Rose: Crap -_-'**_

* * *

**Start:**

"Can I ask you something," Seth asks.

Heba looked up to Seth with cloth still on his bruised cheek. His eyes grew bigger with his anticipation. Seth was almost taken back by the way his eyes glittered in the moonlight. It looked like he was about to cry. The priest cleared his throat and began.

"I wanted to ask about Dartz, the king," He looked back to the young queen and froze when he saw his terrified expression. He was terrified. What for though and why? He was married to the king, he should love him not fear him, right? Seth was so lost in thought even though he was looking at Heba and he saw his lips moving he didn't hear any sounds. "I'm sorry what?" he has to ask.

Heba gave him a skeptical look but repeated what he said, "What is it that you want to know?"

Seth was quite surprised by this question, he didn't expect him to be so open with him. It was his husband that he was asking about, shouldn't he be more defensive? "Do you know if he is the rightful king?" the words just slipped out of Seth's mouth. He cursed his own insensitivity sometimes. Business always came before emotions in Seth's mind.

Now it was Heba's turn to be surprised. Who asks that kind of question? To the person spouse none the less. "He is," Heba answered but slightly choked on his words. Seth turned away to glare at the ground. He was angry, Heba could see the red aura around him flare up.

"But there was another, "he said softly hoping that Seth wouldn't turn his anger towards him. However Seth's anger almost went out at Heba's words. He looked to Heba giving him his full attention again. Heba saw Seth's gaze and translated it to 'continue'. Heba sighed taking the cloth off his cheek. "He had an older brother, Ironheart, but he died," Heba said sadly.

(A/N: yes I know he's actually his father but I switched it up I didn't feel like making an OC for Dartz brother.)

"Really, is that so," Seth says bringing his hand to his chin.

Heba just shrugged and continued. "No one knows really what happened…he just… disappeared. Dartz looked for him, he really did. He was so distraught about losing his brother," he paused, "and so soon after his father too." Seth eyes softened as Heba turned to look at him. "Why?" he asked simply.

"I was," Seth had to think for a moment, "just curious. He doesn't really come off as a 'king'," Seth answered. Heba chuckled at Seth's choice of words.

"From what he has told me he never wanted to be king," Heba says. "That's a lie," a voice in the back of his head says to him. "But I think that it's lie," Heba blurts out without even thinking. Heba's hand shot to his mouth covering it.

"What," Seto asked.

"I- I have go," Heba says getting to his feet. Seth places his hands firmly on Heba's shoulders.

"What did you say," he says seriously. Heba just stood there starring up at the priest, who was very intimidating, by the way. Heba breathed in through his mouth and out his nose as he collected his nerves. He then pushed Seth's hands off his shoulders.

"It was nothing High Priest," he says in a very diplomatic voice. "If I were you I would return to my room," at this he pushed past Seth. He stopped a few away and turned around. "I will help you as much as can. But I don't know what Dartz is going to do." With that Heba left Seth in the garden.

Heba didn't know what to do. He found himself walking back to his and Dartz room. He stopped at the end of the hallway, he couldn't go back there. Not tonight anyway. He turned to walk further away from the room refusing to look back until crying erupted from down the hall. Heba didn't even think twice, he knew that it was Xerxes. He raced down the hallway and into room, not even fearing if Dartz was there or not. He went into the side room were Xerxes's crib was and picked him up.

"Hey little guy, mommy's here," he said rocking him back and forth in his arms. Xerxes was quieter but he still cried. "Are you hungry little one?" he asked his son. Xerxes open his large eyes begging his mother to do whatever he wanted. Heba chuckled at his son. "You just want everything in the world don't you," he said tickling Xerxes's stomach. The baby let out a few giggles and his mother lifted up the blanket that kept him warm to give him a raspberry on his stomach. Heba then fed his son after wrapping him back up in his blanket. Only after Xerxes settled down somemore did Heba realize where he was at. He froze and stood very still as to not make a sound. He listened for Dartz, but heard nothing not even the slight breathing that would tell him that he was asleep. Heba decided that Dartz wasn't there so he relaxed and looked back to his son. Xerxes cooed at him. He smiled at his son and walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge. He looked over the gardens under the window, unlike the other this one full a life and color, with many walkways and fountains. Heba's eyes lifted alittle and he looked over the wall of the garden to the city. Everyone was still sleeping so it looked like nothing but a mass of shadows in the distance. As Heba leaned against the window frame he didn't notice his eyes falling shut.

As Heba fell asleep a shadow entered the nursery. He looked at the queens sleeping form then at his son in his arms. He glared at the child. It was 'his' son ,of course, but it also meant that this child would be the next king. They stood over Heba and patted his hair. They made sure that he was fast asleep before taking his son out of his arms. Xerxes opened his eyes to stare into the strangers red eyes. It looked like two of them shared a glare. They made a 'tsh' sound with their mouth and placed the infant back in its crib then turned to its mother. Heba was leaned against the frame his head at a cocked angle. The figure traced the side of his face with his index finger then rested it under his chin. He gently turned Heba's head towards him showing the kings handy work. He smirked wickedly at the bruise left on the young mans cheek. The king could be such a wicked man, that was good which means that he would turn even blacker in the near future.

"This is good," he thought. "He lost his temper now this light one may run from him." The voice showed that he was male but it had a strange echo to it. He placed Heba's head back where it was then picked him up bridal style and brought him back to the bed. Once he had tucked him back in he sat on the edge of the bed stroking Heba's hair. A seal appeared around Heba's neck when he touched him. The man just smirked, "An attachment seal. You need a leash for your spouse oh mighty king" he thinks to himself. He glides his finger over the seal breaking it. Heba made a noise of discomfort. The shadowed man bares his teeth, what a cute sound. He leaned down to Heba's lips and kissed him. "Maybe I will need a queen aswell once I rule the world," he licked his lips. "Your light is simply delicious," he chuckles darkly as the door starts to open. The figure fades as Dartz enters the room.

The king sighed as he looked over to the bed, he was shocked to see Heba asleep there. He was sure that Heba wouldn't return for the night. He approached his queen only to be frozen in time as the shadow appeared again. "Let us begin," he says as he darkly chuckles as he enters Dartz'ss body.

Dartzs hand moved to flip his hair behind his shoulders. "Not bad," he grinned evilly, "but we can do better." He looks into Dartz's mind. "Ah, you fear that you've made him upset," he says with Dartz's voice. "Well let's see if we can make it up to him," he lets out a dark chuckle. "Let see what I can do for you oh mighty king of Atlantis." With that Dartz leaves the room to follow the darkness's wishes.

* * *

Once Ra was fully in the sky Heba shifts in the bed. He sighs contently in his comfort. For few moments he's fine until he realizes that he is in his own bed. Heba shoots up franticly looking for Dartz but is relieved to find him absent. Heba sighs and lays back down sprawled out in his bed his stares up at the ceiling. He hated this place he no longer wanted to be there. Did he even want to be there in the first place? He couldn't leave though, no not yet. Xerxes was still too young to travel endlessly and they would be too easy to spot then forget about leaving the baby here. Heba didn't trust Dartz one bit to care for him, let alone not use him to lure him back to the palace. He was still trapped. Three years have passed and he was still nowhere near escaping infact he was sure that it would be even harder now. No he had to stop thinking like this; it wasn't going to help him in the least. He then called for his two personal servants.

After a few minutes the door creaked open and a young man with long white hair and large brown eyes poked his head through. His was Ryou, his pale skin was proof that he was pure Atlantian. He didn't talk much he was very timid. He was suddenly pushed through the door as the other boy behind him grew impatient. Ryou stumbled and almost fell.

"Come on Ryou," the blonde boy said opening the door wide so he could walk through. Ryou sighed at the other keeping his mouth shut.

"Jou, don't push Ryou around," Heba said to the blond. Ryou gave Heba a thanking smile while Jou just crossed his arms at being scolded. Ryou ran to the bathroom to start a bath while Jou brought in a tray of food. Heba looked at it questionably.

"What, it ain't poisoned, I tested it myself," Jou said proudly.

"Of this I'm sure," Heba said. Ryou giggled from his place in the bathroom.

"Shaddaup," Jou snapped at Ryou then he turned to Heba. " I only eat the things that I know you don't like." Jou places the tray of food next to Heba on the bed. Ryou goes to change Xerxes while Jou starts to do the choirs around the room. Once Ryou is finished he brings Xerxes to Heba.

"Wow you guys are really on it today. What's the occasion?" Heba asks. Ryou and Jou share a look. "What?" Heba asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I think Dartz should be the one to tell you," Jou answers for them as he goes back to cleaning.

"Come on guys you can tell me," Heba wines.

"No," Jou says not looking at him.

"Please," Heba says sweetly.

"No," Jou answers again.

"Please."

"No."

"Jou," Heba sings, "look at me," he says in a normal voice. Jou looks to Ryou first asking if it's safe to turn around. Ryou just kept looking at the floor not making eye contact with the queen that told Jou everything.

"No Heba, I'm not turning around so you can give me your pout face," Jou says. "I know I'll break." He mumbled the last part under his breathe making Ryou giggle again.

"I'm not pouting," Heba said defensively.

"Yes you are," Jou says.

"Noooo," Heba drags out the 'o' part. Jou closed his eyes just knowing that was going to regret turning around. You could almost see him shatter to pieces the moment that he did turn around. Heba was indeed pouting, what made it worse was that he brought Xerxes in on it. Heba had Xerxes head beside his on both with their eyes as large as they could get bottom lips pushed out and they both let out whimper in perfect sync.

"Gah," Jou shot his hands over his eyes. "No, no ,no. I wont break, I wont break," he repeated with his eyes covered.

"Oh, come on," Heba says putting Xerxes in his lap now. "It can't be that bad," he continues putting his face in his sons black and teal hair.

"Heba," Jou says very seriously. Heba keeps his face buried in Xerxes hair. Jou saw it! "Heba look up at me," Jou says. Heba could feel him getting closer. "Heba," Jou was right beside him now. Jou just stared at him and he slowly lifted his face. Jou eyes honed in on the bruise that had formed overnight. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU NOW!" He screamed. Heba grabbed his friends hands to control him.

"Jou calm down," Heba said franticly. Heba shot Ryou a look and Ryou nodded heading for the bathroom.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN THAT MOTHER FUCKER HIT YOU!," Jou screams even louder.

"It's not that bad," Heba protests.

"I'LL KILL HIM I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM. HE IS GOING-" splash freezing cold water is dumped on Jou. "WAH," he jumps about two feet up and three feet to the side. He glares at Ryou who is holding a now empty bucket. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he screamed at him.

"So you would calm down," Heba answered sternly. Jou seemed to calm down, alittle, but only because he didn't want to upset Heba. A knock on the door got everyone's attention. "Yes," Heba answered. With that an older man popped his head through the cracked door.

"My queen, you are needed in the throne room," he said. Heba nodded at the man and he left. He was… afraid? Heba thought for a moment, he didn't know what Dartz had planned. Jou and Ryou said nothing as they dressed him. Heba picked up Xerxes, balancing him on his hip as he made his way to the throne room. He cracked open the door so he could hear any conversations that might be going on, however he heard nothing. Everyone was quiet waiting for him. Heba looked down at Xerxes worried before looked up with mask of indifference plastered on his face as he entered to the room.

All eyes went to Heba as he entered the room. Dartz was on the throne the council seated to the left of the room. Surprisingly Heba saw Seth bowed infront of the throne. He looked to his husband curiously. Ryou had used make-up to cover Heba's bruise so it looked like it was never even there. Dartz smiled at his husband. He held his hand out, asking Heba to come to him. He approached his husband with caution. Only once Heba took Dartz's hand did the king speak.

"Love ,it seems that we have been stressed lately," he says. "So I have decided to take up Egypt's offer and pay them a visit." Heba was utterly shocked, his mouth even fell open abit. Dartz hated to travel. "I think that we both could use alittle vacation to… reconnect with eachother," he words himself carefully. Heba catches on, Dartz wasn't doing this for the kingdom he was only doing it so he could get in Heba's good graces again. Even Dartz knows when he takes things too far, Heba hated violence and war. Heba nodded his head letting Dartz know that he agreed to go.

"Excellent," Dartz says standing up. He turns to Seth, "Send word to your Pharaoh that we shall be departing in a week to visit him and discuss our terms of a war treaty." Seth nodded and was escorted out of the room. He excused the council and turned to Heba once they all left. Dartz went to examine Heba's cheek. "They did a good job," he complemented. Heba rolled his chin out of Dartz hand.

"I'm still mad," he said.

"What!" Dartz said as he sat back down on his throne. "Even after I agreed to go to Egypt with you, you know how I hate to travel."

"I hate you," Heba snapped.

"Ah, temper ,temper," Dartz puts his hand up in a 'tsk tsk' movement. "No need for anger love."

"You hit me," Heba said keeping his voice to a harsh whisper. Dartz sighed and picked himself up from his seat. He walked around Heba who was starring him down like a hawk. Once he was behind Heba he started to message his shoulders. Heba felt all his anger start to disappear. Dartz smirked at his triumph even if it meant he had to put alittle work into it.

"Now we are going to go to Egypt correct," Heba hummed in response. "We are going go to be with eachother 24/7 and you are going to enjoy it correct." Heba hummed again lost in his message. "You are going to do everything I say and ask of you correct," Heba nodded and Dartz released him snapping him from his daze. "Good, now start getting ready I leave the packing to you. I have other matters to attend to."

"Like what," Heba asked.

"Nothing you should worry over, love," Dartz answered a smirk etching its way across his face. Heba looks to his husbands back curiously as he is left alone in the throne room. Heba looked to his son, as if expecting him to say something but he knew that Xerxes was still to young to speak. He sighed as he left aswell to prepare for the journey to Egypt.

CHAPTER END:

* * *

Rose: ok that's chapter three, next chapter Atemu comes into the pic. I'm excited for next chapter Heba and Atemu first meeting is next.

Atemu: Finally.

Heba: Yay I get to be with Atemu!-jumps into Atemus lap-

Rose: Well… not exactly…

Heba and Atemu: What –they say in an annoyed tone-

Rose: You think that I would make it that easy please. –gets glared at-

A/N: I just put up a different story (yeah I know im crazy). It's from one of my favorite authors and it's a great story with beautiful art I implore you to read Kiss me Princess/Boy princess the actually manga by Kim Sae Young. I do not own Boy princess just the idea to continue it. (3

Heda: Anyway ….-pushing Rose out of the way-

Rose: oh –pushes Heba back- and when I started to write this chapter it wasn't a favorite yet but now I have one whoot!

Lyger: -walks into room- Where's your homework?

Rose: Bite me!

Lyger: Gladly –goes in for the bite-

Rose: Wait!? No! –runs-

Atemu: please review...


	4. Egypt

Trapped 4

**Rose: Whoot six reviews, and Three favorites and EIGHT followers. I'm getting better. Yes!**

**Heba: You're again cheerful…**

**Atemu: What are you on and can I have some?**

**Rose: -smacks Atemu- Don't be rude you're actually in this one so you have some work to do. **

**Atemu: -rubs cheek- Grr…**

**Heba: Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the toons just this plot. **

**Atemu: You still didn't answer my question.**

**Rose: You're on, now go…**

**START CHAPTER:**

* * *

Ra was high in the sky, his light shone through the high marble arches of the Egyptian throne room. Atemu was perched on his high throne. His gold wrist bands, anklets,with a makhrata necklace that ended in rubies, they matched his eyes, all glittered in Ra's holy light. They only dulled in comparison to the golden crown of Ra that adorned his forehead. He shifted his crown it to rub his aching temples. His winged earrings swayed in the slight breeze that came through the open arches. His tanned skin turn slightly red with frustration. Meetings, meetings, meetings, nothing but meeting for the past two years the young Pharaoh screamed in his mind.

"_I wish I could just banish them all to the shadow realm," _he thinks harshly looking over his aged council members. They were all so old, and boring. Atemu made a click sound with his tongue.

If only.

A servant enters through a door behind the throne. Atemu didn't look at the person as they whispered into his ear. His bored expression turns into one of shock. "Really," he now looked to the servant as they shifted their eyes downward to not offend him. His mood was somehow brightened by the news. The servant scurries away as Atemu rises from the throne. Sweeping a hand forward he yells ," SILENCE," to his bickering councilman. His crimson shenti now hits just above his knees a blue sash was weaved through a leather belt studded with gold held it up. His leather sandals make a tapping noise as he slowly walks down the stairs of his throne. His winged earrings swayed with his body movements. He stops to stand in the middle of the council's bickering grounds, as he so dubbed them.

"We shall prepare to have royal guests within three days time," Atemu announces. Whispers erupt from the men such as; Royal guests who? It must be the Atlantian's. Why now the harvest season will soon be upon us. This is so sudden, why were we not told? I agree we should have been given more than three days-

Atemu held his hand up and silence filled to room again. A cocky smirk that befitted a spoiled brat crossed his features.

"Prepare for our quests," he starts to walk to the doors once he opens them. "We will awe them with all that Egypt has to offer showing our superiority." With that the doors closes behind him as he leaves. Behind the closed doors Atemu lets out a heavy sigh once the doors are closed. '_Annoying little pricks,' _he thinks. "Maybe trying to impress someone will keep their small minds busy, " he mutters to himself as he walks away from the double doors.

"You could always demote them and get a new council, if they are not to your liking of course" he muses behind the Pharaoh.

"And who would replace hmm, Mahad?" the pharaoh turns and asks the man named Mahad.

"Well…huh," he rubs the back of his head. "Seth… I suppose." He mutters off to side in hopes that the Pharaoh would not hear him. He wishes…

Atemu let his deep baritone laugh fill the empty hallway. "My cousin! Truly?" He turns to Mahad still chuckling.

'You didn't have to laugh so hard," he mutters bitterly.

"Haha, forgive me old friend," Atemu walks over to Mahad placing his hands on his friends shoulders. "My cousin would be a perfect councilman, if it were for any other Pharaoh, of course," Atemu smiles at his friends astonished expression.

"I believe that you do not give your own blood enough credit," he replies with a solemnly.

Atemu's eyes soften once Mahad says this. "I believe that you have been hanging around our extended guest alittle too long sorcerer, I advise you to rest for the day." Atemu drops his hands from Mahad's shoulders giving him a soft smile.

"That look is not becoming of you friend," Mahad pauses as Atemu soft look turns blank. "It's a pure contradiction for your character," Mahad says giving Atemu a wicked grin.

Atemu gasps and steps back dramatically," your words are like daggers to my heart," he places a hand on his chest as Mahad lets out a loud laugh.

"Surly you jest, "Mahad gives Atemu a slight poke enough for the Pharaoh to lose his balance and fall on his ass. Mahad laughs even harder as Atemu glares up at him his face becoming hard again. "There, that's more like it. No more strange faces."

Atemu grimaces at Mahad. He stands up in a huff and dusts off his shenti. "Forget advising, I'm telling you to take the day off. You are not of the right mind." Atemu says smirking a Mahad's now gaping mouth.

"You think that I'm not in my right mind," he says putting his hands on his hips. "You're the one that put your sandal's on your hands and walked on them for half a day," Mahad exclaimed.

"You are to not speck of that day," Atemu hissed. Mahad gave him a smug look, Atemu was not going to let him win this. "Besides I was only seven, and everyone thought that I was cute."

"Hmm, even when the shenti kept falling in your face showing off your manhood to the world," Mahad had to give it to himself the red color that graced his friends cheeks was worth more than the gold he wore. A servant quietly addressed the Pharaoh and Atemu nodded to her.

Before he walks away he turns to Mahad a fire burning in his eyes. "This. Is. Not. Over." He enunciates very word glaring harder at Mahad with each one spoken.

Mahad just smiles ,"of this I'm sure," he waves off the red Pharaoh with a laugh. Once Atemu is gone Mahad looks after him fondly. '_I pray for the one who ends up with you Atemu," _he thinks as he too returns to his duties.

* * *

Heba was absolutely bored, completely and utterly bored. Even Xerxes couldn't keep up his mother's attention anymore. Honestly the bottom of the ocean is so much more interesting than the top. Why did his husband insist on making this voyage on an above vessel inside of an Atlantian underwater vessel? It was strange, very strange. Heba shifted in his seat for the thrum-million time. Xerxes cooed in his lap, and Heba looked down to his son. His silver fin shaped earrings dangled with his movement. He patted his son's black and teal hair when his fingers hit cool metal he traced the circit that adorned Xerxes small head.

"Love, what is wrong? You seem sad," came Dartz's voice. Heba jumped abit when Dartz placed his hand on his shoulder. "I thought that you would be happier, since we are going to visit a neighboring kingdom. It is what you wanted, no." His breath sent chills down Heba's spine.

It was hard for Heba but he turned to face his husband. When he meet his eyes Heba was shocked. They were both the same color. Yellow snake eyes stared back into his amethyst. When had this happened? Heba quickly masked his shocked an narrowed his eyes. He brought his hand up to Dartz cheek. "Of course I'm happy love, I have never been outside of Atlantis not even for our honeymoon did we leave the city," Heba said. Dartz hmmed and put his hand over Heba's pressing it into his cheek. Dartz's then turned his face so that he could kiss the inside of Heba's hand.

"It pleases me to hear you say that. Everything that I do, I do for you love," he says putting butterfly kisses on Heba's hand and arm.

"D-Dart'z," Heba stutters as a blush comes over his face.

"Yes love," he purrs. Heba choked on the words that he wanted to say, but how else was he going to get out of this.

"LAND HO," the sailor from the birds nest yells distracting Dartz's.

"It seems that we must get ready to land love, shall we," he releases Heba hand as he stands from his makeshift throne. His teal robes flowing all around him. A teal skirt went all the way to the ground covering his shoes with a silver belt studded with emeralds to keep it up. A teal robe with silver edging all the way around was open showing his dare chest. Heba was dressed like him but he only wore a long violet skirt with slits up both sides so his legs showed when he walked. A purple sash held the skirt up along with a simple silver belt. His chest was bare till you got to his neck which he wore a silver choker an amethyst jewel in the middle along with his engagement circit and slightly thicker crown on his forehead. Silver wristbands and anklets finished his look.

* * *

Heba just stared wide eyed at the beast infront of him…

What fresh hell was this?

This was a creature that he had never seen before it was furry? Can you even call it fur? It's feet where stranger, the handler referred to them as hooves. As one of the men tried to ride the creature it made strange noise and went down onto it's front knees… those where knees right? Anyway it kept its back legs straight so the rider fell forward into the sand face first. The man was humiliated with his ass in the air and sand in his mouth. Heba looked to his hand which held the reins to his own strange creature. He turned his head and looked up at the hump he was supposed to sit on. He turned as he heard another man's scream. All Heba saw was another ass in the air and said person attached to the ass tasting sand just like the other. Sand? Heba looked to his feet, then crouched down and picked up a handful letting it fall from his clenched fist back to where it came. The sand in Atlantis was much more different then this sand. Theirs was cold and clumpy from the water. He stood up straight and looked around. To one side was a bustling town with lush green plants following the river that they called the Nile. But on his other side was a completely different scene, it was orange-gold as far as the eye could see. Just looking at it made his throat quench in thrust. it looked so dry.

"Better stay close to the river," a man came up beside the queen.

"Excuse me," Heba said turning to the old man that had come beside him.

"That is a no man's land," the says staring coldly at the desert scene not even turning to see the look that Heba was giving him. "Men go in and they never come out." Was this a warning, Heba was very confused.

"Admose," the handler barked and they both looked to the man. He wore white sleeved tunic with a red shimaag over his head and shoulders and sash that defined his waist. "Do not doddle and help his majesty on to the camel," the man hissed from atop of his own. The old man named Admose bowed muttering an apology. Giving a stern nod the handler left them to themselves.

Admose had the camel sit down so Heba could climb onto it. "Be careful Queen of Atlantis," the old man said quietly. "Camels can be quite moody." He now patted the beasts long neck.

"Do people go out there often?" Heba asked the man. Admose looked at the young Queen confused. "That," Heba points to the sandy scene with his eyes. Admose follows his eyes and sighs when he looks at the scene.

He gives Heba a weary smile before speaking. "Sometimes," he answers simply as he adjust the camels reins to suit Heba.

"Sometimes?" Heba questions back.

"Ah, it bit me!" Jonos voice broke through the crowd. Heba and the old man chuckled at his friends antics as he spit in the camels face. What Heba didn't expect was the camel to spit back at Jono. What made it twice as funny is that Jono was yelling at it so it spit into his mouth.

"He's a lively one isn't he," the old man turned to Heba.

He giggled and then answered , "Yes he very spirited." The fits of laughter gave way to silence.

"Egypt is a wondrous place my boy," the man caught Heba's attention. "Would you like to hear about it as we travel."

"Of course," Heba exclaims.

The man chuckles. "Very well," he signals Heba's camel to stand then sits atop his own. He took Heba's reins from him so he could lead his camel. Ryou approached Heba and handed him Xerxes. "Let us begin," he says as the start of to the palace in Thebes.

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this song or the movie that it is from thank you and I changed the beginning abit.) **_

"_Oh I come from this land, in this far away place where the caravan camels roam," _

The man motioned to himself and their group. Heba looked around curiously he eyes glistened with excitement and wonder, a mysterious song is just what he needed after a painfully boring voyage.

" _where It's flat and immense and the heat is intense," _he fans himself with his hand, "_it's barbaric, but hey it's home," _he shrugs.

Heba looks at the barren desert that was turning black as they walk on the outside of the town. They had arrived quite late so Ra was beginning his decent down. The sky turning from its light blue to burning reds and oranges. A breeze moves Heba's hair and bangs around as the old man sings the next part.

"_When the wind from the east and the sun from the west," _he pulls out something from his robes and gets Heba attention, it's was an hour glass. Heba looked at it curiously. _"and the sand in the glass is right." _The man almost laughs this part instead of singing because of Heba puzzled expression.

As time passed they traveled further and headed into the next town. Heba looked around in awe at all the different vendors. People shouting to buy their fish, buy pots and vases, dresses, silks, camels. It was all so amazing.

"This place is amazing," Heba thought. His camel wondered close to a carpet vendor. He scolded the young royal telling him to control his animal. Heba flushed and quickly came to ride by Admose's camel. Heba was fast learner he took control of the camel quite easily, he didn't need Admose to lead him after the first day. Admose chuckled and patted him on his head. Night descended upon them as they rested in an inn for the night.

Heba was laughing with Xerxes in his lap as Admose told him another Egyptian tale. Dartz's sat back and watched his husband talk to the older man.

"_Come on down stop on by," _Hebe laughed at the next town as he got off his camel and bargained with a few of the vendors. This time he stopped at the carpet dealers and played with a few kids pretending that the carpet was high in the air after Admose had told him the story of Aladdin, his magic carpet and genie. Heba and the kids jumped onto the carpet as Admose sang the next line.

"_Hop on a carpet and fly," _Heba looked up from playing with the children to see three belly dancers looking at him and giggling under their colorful see through veils. Heba gave them a weak smile obviously embarrassed. He weakly waves at them as they walk off giggling.

Admose walks over to him leaning over to him, " they are even hotter at night," he whispered to the royal.

Heba blushed, "hotter at night," he stuttered innocently though he was far from it. As night descends upon them again Admose looks over the dark sands at the full moon lights the night. He looks down as the town was having a party for the royals on their journey. Belly dancers moved with the music as fire dancers spun the flaming sticks behind them.

"_To another Egyptian night," _As the dancing and laughter continues Admose lets his voice sing louder. "_Egyptian nights like Egyptian days. More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways." _Heba looked around for the older man as the festivities died down. He handed Xerxes to Ryou to send him to bed as he left the party to look for Admose, his new friend. He followed the older mans voice as it echoed through the dark hallway. Heba looked up to the full moon as Admose's voice rang throughout the halls.

"_Egyptian nights 'neath Egyptian moons," _Heba looked down ,as he was on the third story of the building, as he heard the clang of blades clashing. He looked down and saw as the men spared, the other would trick the smaller one and attack him once he was open knocking him to the ground.

"_A fool of his guard will fall and fall hard," _Heba left the railing walking into a side room that faced the desert as Admose sang the last of his song to the desert itself.

"_Out there on the dunes." _Admose finished his song and turned back to Heba.

"That song is always so enchanting Admose. I can't ever get enough of it," Heba says as sits on the windows seal that Admose is leaning against. "You really do love you home, I can hear it in your voice."

"Majesty forgive me, but do you not love your home aswell," Admose asked.

Heba's smile turned bitter and he turns his face from Admose. "Admose can I tell you something," Heba asks quietly.

Admose sits next to Heba and cups one of his hands and rubs soothing circles into the back of it. Sensing that Heba was unhappy. "Anything," Admose says just as quietly.

"I don't know where I'm from," he admitted. Admose looked shocked. "I awoke in Atlantis when I was but seven years old. I have no memories before that time." Heba turned back to Admose looking straight into his midnight blue eyes that were weary with age. He gave the old man a weak smile then turned back to the view of the desert. "I've never felt like I belonged ever since I could remember," the breezes moves Heba's bangs around his face as he sighs as he closes his eyes. The moonlight makes them shine a silver color in the darkness making Heba's tan skin almost black. Admose is amazed at his serene yet sad looking beauty. Heba open his eyes and his amethyst eyes shine like jewels. "I know that I am not an Atlantian," he says and takes his hand from Admoses grasp and holds his arm up between them. "My skin is totally different, my eyes," he places his fingertips under his eyes as tears start to form at the corners.

"Your majes- Heba" Admose leans in pulling him into a hug. "You are a beautiful young man," he soothes.

"It not that," Heba chokes on the lump in his throat. "It's not that," lifts himself up from Admoses hug to look him in the eyes. "I want to find the place where I'm from, where I belong," he lets out a bitter filled chuckle. "The last thirteen years of my life I've been running around pretending to be something that I'm not," he feels anger build up within him. "I'm so out of place, I'm so sad, I can hardly bare it," Heba put his head in his hands and quietly sobbed.

Admose looked at him with a empathic expression but his eyes hardened on the boys figure. "Why are you crying," his voice slightly cold. Heba stopped sobbing and looked at Abmose, who had stood when saying his words. Tears where still glittering down his cheeks with his mouth slightly gaped open. "I've known you for only a short while majesty and the man, no boy, sitting before me is not he man that I've been specking with this past week."

Heba wipes his eyes. "What?" he says weakly.

"Are you deaf, boy," he says more sternly and he points his finger at Heba. "Are you so weak," Heba is shocked. "I think not," he scoffs. "You are strong Heba. We have many trials in our lives that we face. Some we may face with others and then some alone," he places a hand on Hebas shoulder. "The answers are not found only within yourself, you must look to those around for help sometimes. You cannot do everything alone young one." Heba is completely speechless at the old mans words. Admose sighs and falls back to his sitting position.

Heba looks down to his lap feeling ashamed for being so weak, "I don't know what to do," he admitted. He looked up catching Admose's eyes. "I thought that I did at some points but I could never realize them." He clenched his hands into fists. Admose gave him a hard look and then sighed catching Heba's attention.

"I have a brother," Heba's head shoots up. "He works in the palace," he continues as he stands up and walks to the doorway. "He can help you, he has access to all the documents in Egypt." Heba stands up with him. "If you were born here he can find the prof." Heba embraced the man from behind resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"How can I ever repay you for your help my friend?" he asks into the man's shoulder. Admose broke the hug and turned to face Heba.

"Be happy," Heba was about to say something but Admose stopped him with a simple look. "But remember your home is not a birth place, your home is where your heart and soul lies," he placed his hands on Heba's shoulders. "The place where you truly belong is a place that you make for yourself and through your struggles. Home is not a real place or object it is a sense of self and once you find that home in your heart your sense of belonging will come with it." Heba soaked in every word but he was confused.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Admose's eyes fell alittle but they still held hope and knowing.

"You will," he says as he wipes a stray tear from Heba's face, "I believe in you. With age and time comes Knowledge and understanding." After a moment he let his hands drop off of Heba's shoulders and down to his sides. "Now we will be in Thebes by mid-day tomorrow," realization hit Heba.

"Admose-" he starts.

"Let us save our good-byes for tomorrow," he interjects. "You shall be meeting the Pharaoh tomorrow and for that you will need your rest," he walks behind Heba and starts pushing him to the door and to his room where Dartz and Xerxes was waiting for him.

* * *

"I do not like this dark one," says a voice. A man appears beside Dartz as he waits in his room for Heba to return. Dartz holds up his glass rocking it back and forth slightly so that the rum swayed alittle.

"Your impatience is dually noted Valon," Dartz says. The man grunts from under his hood at the use of his name.

"This way is taking far too long, if you would just let me attack the Pharaoh-," he was silenced by Dartz's raised hand.

"Are you defying me," he asks darkly rising from his seat. "Do you challenge my authority Valon," he walks closer to the man. Valon takes one step back for every step forward that Dartz takes.

"N-No," he stutters. He chokes once Dartz grabs his throat as he starts to strangle him.

"For you sake I would hope not," he growls his eyes and stone glowing. Dartz turns towards the door. "He is returning," he releases Valon and he drops to the floor holding his red neck. "Be gone, my husband my not lay his eyes on the likes of you," he sits back in his seat.

"Yes, master," he gets into a bowing position before he fades away into the darkness as Heba opens the door. Heba stops midway into the room and looks at Dartz. Fear crosses his eyes.

"My king," Heba calls quietly. Dartz beckons him so come closer to him. Once Heba is close enough he pulls the smaller male into his lap.

"Heba love," he purrs alcohol on his breath, "are you excited," he hisses like a happy snake. Heba is hesitant to answer.

"Yes, I am very excited to meet the Pharaoh and his court," Heba plasters a smile on his face. "I can't wait to see the Pharaoh who has such a beautiful kingdom and loyal subjects." Heba sees a look of disgust cross Dartz face. It left as quickly as it came. How strange.

A wicked smile crept across his face, "enjoy then love," he rocked his glass around somemore. "While you can," he thinks darkly and takes a sip of the rum. Heba looks at his husband fearfully until he turns to look at him then he just smile sweetly.

What would happen when the King of Atlantis and the Pharaoh of Egypt meet for the time?

END CHAPTER:

* * *

Heba: You realize that you said me and Atemu where meeting in this chapter right…

Rose:….

Atemu: Hey he's talking to you.

Rose: I got alittle taken with story ok. Don't get mad at me it's the stories fault not mine be mad at it ,not me.

Atemu: How can you get mad at story.

Rose: My brain goes where the story takes it Atemu, you guys will meet next chapter I'm sorry.

Atemu: I hope you get hate mail for this.

Heba: -gasps- Atemu don't say that she'll depressed then she wont write at all.

Atemu: SO

Heba: You don't mean that I want to finish this story.

Atemu: Fine –turns to Rose- I'm sorry

Rose: Well… ok since I know you had to swallow you pride for once I'll accept your apology.

Heba: Please Review, we really want to know what you think.


	5. What resolve

Trapped 5

**Rose: whoot! Again I'm getting better I believe **

**Atemu: Please don't delude yourself**

**Rose: You want to go out in the hallway again…**

**Atemu: No, not really thanks for asking though.**

**Rose: -fumes- Anyway I got another review and another follower- Yay!**

**Atemu: Not much of an accomplishment –gets smacked-**

**Rose:-kicks Atemu into hallway- this is why the next story I write is going to be tender or Klepto shipping. Bakura can atleast hold a decent conversation!**

**Atemu:-muffled by door-**

**Heba: Ummm… me a-and Bakura…**

**Rose: You can handle him… but no next story I thought of is ****Liberashipping**** you and Marik(good one)**.** Of course you'll be Yugi in that one…**

**Heba: 0.0 Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea. Atemu please apologize, I want stay with you.**

**Rose: What do you see in him.**

**Heba: You should try harder to get along too Rose…**

**Rose: Crap…**

* * *

**CHAPTER START…**

Beatiful…

Was the first thing that went through the young Pharaoh's mind, and even that word seemed unfair to describe the Queen of Atlantis's appearance as he walked… no floated over infront of his throne and bowed his head. The bow disappointed Atemu for he could no longer seen the mans amethyst eyes, but the plum hair that fell over his face looked soft and silky if only he could run his hands through those beau- "Woah, wait a minute Pharaoh back it up he's married," Atemu had to mentally pull himself back from his hot and dangerous fantasy world.

Atemu let his eyes move over to the other man infront of him as they stood back up again the long teal hair reminded him of the sea "…and he isn't that bad looking," he thought full of irritation. Ra dammit it would be so much easier so seduce someone with an ugly partner but the king of the ocean wasn't that bad.

"What have I told you about thinking like this," a sharp voice echoed through his head.

Seth was the priests name, Atemu glanced at him narrowing his eyes. The priest had no problem returning the gaze. He was decked out just as the pharaoh himself in gold and silk. He preferred to wear a long blue and cream robe along with his hat… and what the hell did he need such a tall hat for he was already taller then everyone he had to add another foot to it! Atemu huffed angrily at his priest and cousin before turning a charming smile to their royal visitors.

"Welcome rulers of Atlantis," he stood from his throne, " to my kingdom of Egypt." Atemu's voice dominated the large room. It was deep and full of authority. At first it made a chill run down Heba's spine.

_What a voice_..

Heba's body shivered again as Atemu continued to speak, "I hope that you enjoyed the small tour of my country," he said as he walked down the golden steps that connect his high perched throne to the ground. Heba looked to the young Pharaoh crimson eyes catching amethyst. Heat went across Heba's face as he realized that they were staring at eachother.

After ducking his head down to hide his red face he risked a glance to his left. He examined his husbands pale face… yellow eyes flashed in his mind. Another eerie chill went up Heba's back, something was happening with Dartz's he just knew it.

"How was your trip King Dartz," Atemu asked in a friendly manor. Heba saw Dartz's snake eyes meant those beautiful pools of crimson. Heba caught himself mentally, beautiful crimson pools, since when was he so deep. Heba gave his head a good shake to clear out his head. What had this Pharaoh done to him? Even worse they had just only meet! That Admose building up his leader to be like some gorgeous god, that he was, but he knew that Heba would think about his words once he actually meet the man-

"Heba," he was called back by Dartz's voice. Heba hadn't realized that he had spaced out for so long. Dartz's and Pharaoh Atemu where giving him a worried looked. Oh how he wished he had Xerxes as a distraction right now.

"I…I…umm," Heba stuttered not knowing what he had been asked he felt his cheeks heating up again. What was wrong with him!

"If you are not feeling well dear queen," Atemu spoke taking a step closer to Heba to where they were only a foot apart. Since when had he been that close?! "We will take no offense if you retired early. Your room is already prepared." Atemu finished closing the distance between them gently taking Heba's hand in his. Heba could have sworn that all the blood in his body went to his face when he felt Atemu smooth lips pressing softly on the back of his hand.

However, he was quickly reminded of why he hated royalty as Atemu pulled back giving him a seductive smirk with a wink to top it off. And for Heba the moment was dead, good job Atemu.

"Atemu," a voice hissed in his head.

"Oh… go play with dragon," Atemu snapped back. He grinned when he could practically feel Seth's eyes on him as the priest imagined killing him in so many different ways. When Atemu turn his attention back to Heba regrettably the cute flustered aura of the Atlantian queen had changed into a more cold and regal feeling one.

Heba genteelly yanked his hand from Atemu's giving him one of the best 'Don't touch me ever again' sweet smiles. Atemu had somehow upset the young queen.

"I am fine Pharaoh you need not worry about me," Heba said sweetly his voice as sweet as honey but Atemu could hear alittle spice in the undertones. He was confused as he watched Heba walk back over to Dartz's side. Dartz's had moved over to a councilman talking about their future meetings. Atemu saw Dartz look at Heba then snake an arm around his waist. Atemu narrowed his eyes as Dartz looked at him out of the corner of his eye. That's when his determination sat in, HE would make sure that Heba would fall for him. Atemu smirked just thinking all the things that he could do to Heba and the wonderful sounds that his voice could make. Atemu decided to join their conversation and started walking towards Dartz and the councilmen.

"This is going to turn out badly," Seth thought to himself as he saw his cousin approach the other king. Seth rumbled his temples just imagining the future migraine that was sure to come.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Heba sighed as he and Dartz entered their room he was finally able to relax without the flirtatious eyes of the Pharaoh. Oddly enough Heba wasn't disgusted by the fact that the Pharaoh was checking him out every second he got. He thought that those crimson eyes were very alluring, he actually wished that he could show him more. To Heba he just was child he knew that he could make the Pharaoh squirm Dartz always made foreplay unpleasant. Hold up! Heba looked over to Dartz who didn't look to happy.

"Dartz…" Heba said quietly approaching his husband. Dartz was standing in a very defensive stance arms folded across his chest his head tilted down so that a shadow fell over his eyes. He didn't respond to Heba and that put the young queen on edge but still he slowly approached his husband.

_In Dartz's mind…_

"_How could you just let him do that infront of us!" Dartz's voice was full of rage and jealousy._

"_Be silent human this could work to my advantage," a dark voice snaps at him._

"_Advantage! Advantage, what fucking advantage could we get by the Pharaoh lusting after my husband Heba is MINE and no one else's," Dartz's voice continued to rage. _

"_Such impudence!" it hisses and Dartz's makes a pained sound. "You are fool king and your last act of stupidity was bowing to me." It lets out a dark chuckle._

"_You! What do you have planned," another sound of pain echoed through their shared mind._

"_Continue to defy me and we'll see how long your soul lasts in the shadow realm," it says with a maniacal happiness in its voice, "and we both know that it wouldn't be long at all."_

"Dartz," Heba said worry laced in his voice as he placed a hand on his arm. Dartz let out a gasp and stumbled back alittle grabbing his head. Heba froze, what was wrong? He didn't push him or anything, would he get mad at him! Dartz panted alittle before looking at Heba.

"Heba," he drew out in a single breath but recomposed himself and walked over to his queen. He patted Heba on his head, "the Pharaoh was right if you wish to retire it wouldn't be a problem." After Dartz spoke he made a small wince like he had been pricked.

"I.. I'm fine," Heba let out slowly regarding his husband with worry.

Dartz turned Heba towards the bathroom ," if you insist that you are fine then I insist that you freshen you before dinner."

"Oh..Okay," Heba said even more confused. Dartz gave him a happy grin that Heba raised an eyebrow at before retreating to the bathroom. Dartz was most defiantly acting strange.

"_You fool wait are you trying to pull," Dartz felt a tug on his soul and he is psychically pulled forward._

"_No!," Dartz protested tugging back on his soul gripping at his heart heaving for air. _

"Dartz," came Heba's voice.

"I'm fine," he called back.

"_I'm only going to warn you one more time Atlantian," a hiss rings through his head. "Keep interfering and it will be the shadows for all of eternity. _

What was going on with Dartz what or who was this voice! How long had it been here for one thing? It was for certain that Dartz was in over his head for once.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Heba looked at the meat infront of him he had never had this brownish red meat before, living underwater meant fish, lots and lots of fish. Heba didn't mind it though he liked fish, this lamb as Pharaoh Atemu called it didn't look very healthy. He played with the golden arm band that stopped just just below his shoulder. He was given the Egyptian jewelry to wear by Ryou and Jou saying that a few palace servants said that the Pharaoh requested him to wear it. Not wanting to be rude Heba obliged the offer even though he knew that he shouldn't. Not only did it make him look more like Atemu's husband than Dartz's, though that fact he would not complain about. It gave Atemu the wrong impression.

Heba looked up from the questionable meat infront of him to see Atemu staring at him. Heba pursed his lips into a small line keeping his regal air, but on the inside he had butterflies in his stomach. Atemu brandish a charming smile for Heba forcing the queen to give him a small smile back to not be rude but he quickly returned his sight to his meal.

It tasted wonderful and was rich in flavor Heba let out a low moan of satisfaction. He heard Atemu chuckle returning his gaze to the said king.

"I take it you like it," Atemus deep voice reached his ears.

Heba swallowed before speaking, "I would expect nothing less from the Pharaoh of such a magnificent kingdom." Atemu's eyes widen at the complement.

"Why thank you Queen Heba, I must say I was curious at first when you requested to travel by land instead of up the Great Nile River," Atemu mused back happy to have started a conversation.

"I don't get to travel much," Heba admitted. "I wanted to see Egypt herself, you can tell a lot about the ruler by the state of their land and people. May I say that you are wonderful Pharaoh to have such a beautiful kingdom with so many loyal men." Heba turned to his husband. "Isn't that right dear."

Dartz answered with a hmm sound breaking Atemu of his little fantasy world. While Heba had talked the world just seemed to fade away leaving only him and his desires for the Queen. The lust was starting to cloud Atemu's mind, which wasn't normal he was usually very professional about relations with another kingdom, but Heba was just different.

Atemu let his chin rest on his hand as he propped his elbow on the arm of his chair. "So Queen Heba," he started getting the others attention back on him. "How were your travels by the way speak I'm sure that Admose showed you a good time."

Heba brightened at the name of his new friend. He gave Atemu a genuine smile shattering what little professional resolve Atemu had left. "He was amazing he really gave Egypt a romantic and mysterious story," Heba put his fork down lancing his fingers under his chin as he put his elbows on the table as he spoke. "Everything had a story, he was so informative truly a great and loyal man."

"You speak so highly of him," Atemu mused, "given that he is Solomons brother it does not surprise me."

"You know his brother?" Heba was now fully engaged in a conversation with Pharaoh and it irked Dartz he was still here Ra damn it. He felt a light tug on his chest and placed a hand over his heart.

Atemu however let out a full hearted laugh Heba stiffen alittle as a chill ran up his spine and his body shook with the chills it sent through his body. "I would hope so he was my father's royal advisor."

"Royal advisor," Heba sounded shocked.

"Yes," Atemu leaned forward in his seat, "would it please you to meet him."

Heba was taken back was he…. Was Atemu trying to bargain with him? His voice held amusement but his eyes, those beautiful crimson eyes, harbored a different kind of emotion. He shook his head eagerly at the Pharaoh which Atemu thought was adorable because Heba's silver crown had slipped down into his eyes. He watched as Heba cutely battled the metal. Atemu glanced at Heba's arm where he wore the gold jewelry he a requested that the other wear. Atemu made a 'hmpf' sound as he picked up his goblet taking a sip of beer. He was right Heba did look better in gold.

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Dinner was done but Dartz and Atemu had few things to discuss after dinner so Heba excused himself to explore the palace. He soon found what he was looking for; it was the front gardens of the palace and they were breath taking. Hebe remembered how he almost ran into a guard looking at all the flowers and fountains from a far if Jou hadn't steered him in the right direction Xerxes would have been between his mother and a hard place literally…

Heba sighed thinking about his son, his only son. Heba walked over to a triple tiered fountain. He looked at his reflection in the falling water. First he looked to the silver crown on his forehead and sighed. Heba never thought that it was possible to feel sad for Dartz but here he was being flirted with and did nothing to stop it. Secondly his eyes fell to the gold band around his arm, he immediately thought of Atemu and his heart skipped. Placing a hand over the jewelry he closed his eyes trying to stop whatever emotions that were beginning to stir. Heba growled losing the battle he punched the water whirling around to plop himself on the foundation of the fountain.

He was there for who knows how long, but long enough to know that his legs were falling asleep. Heba was so confused either way he wasn't going to go through with another dramatic love quarrel he had had enough with Dartz and had given up with it, all of it anything that had to do with love he forgot about cause he could never have true love. Dartz made sure of that, he also gave him Xerxes the next king of Atlantis to rise. He was forever trapped with Atlantis royalty he could never stay in Egypt as much as it tugged on his heart. The land had captivated him even… no.

Heba shook his head it was his first day in the palace he would not let his life get so complicated. He walked down the stone paths of the garden and was caught off guard when he heard voices.

"Must be guards patrolling," Heba thought and continued his walk. However those voices turned into moans. Heba's interested was peeked what were the two guards doing? As he walked closer to the noise behind a row of bushes Heba stubbed his toe on something hard. Biting his tongue Heba cradle his foot for a moment till the pain passed. He looked down and noticed that it was a piece of armor that had been discarded.

Okay now he was really curious even though with that piece of evidence he was pretty sure what was happening behind those bushes. Did this make him a pervert? Heba poked his head over the bush line and put a hand over his mouth as to not gasp. He was most defiantly right. There were two guards having sex behind those bushes. Heba turned around his back to the two men. That's right men, well Heba now knew that same sex couples weren't that strange in Egypt now atleast.

"Oto..Oto," one the men started to moan. Crap Heba needed to get out of here and fast, the images that were going through his head did not do his resolve any good.

"Hon-…Honda I-…I'm…" a softer voice half moaned half gasped out.

Shit….

**(A/N: Yeah… you guys know who they are…. I can be naughtily sometimes Heba is going to get me back for this one *Heba nods in background* *Rose grins evily* You'll just love this next part Heba dear.) **

Heba jumped up and walked as quickly as his feet could take him not wanting to hear anymore. He made it back to the palace to see that the extra torches had been blown out which meant that most were asleep. Heba must have been gone longer than he thought. He walked in the direction he thought that his room was in.

"Well hello there," a deep voice coos and Heba freezes. "What are you doing wondering around the place alone… at night," the voice whispers the last part in his ear. Subconsciously Heba's mind shifts to the couple in the garden and he gulps. The voice chuckles and snakes an arm around Heba's waist, damn this fear that Dartz had imprinted in him.

"What do you think you are doing Bandit?" a new but familiar voice booms behind the man.

_Pharaoh…_

Heba turned his head to look down the hallway as his capture released him sinking into a low bow forehead pressed to the floor. Atemu looked just as handsome at night as he did in the day time, his gold jewelry shined as well as his crimson eyes.

Atemu was angered by Heba's fearful expression as the boy turned towards him. His amethyst eyes large and round small tears starting to from in the corners of his eyes his body was stiff. Atemu growled, "take him to the dungeons," the mans head snapped up. "I will deal with you in the morning," Atemu glares at him silencing the man. The bodyguards that flanked the Pharaoh nodded and grabbed one arm each dragging the man off.

Once the man was dragged off Atemu expression softened as he turned to Heba, "please forgive me, Queen Heba-"

"Heba," he said plainly.

"What?" Atemu was confused.

"You can just call me Heba, Pharaoh Atemu," he clarified.

Atemu looks taken back by being interrupted but also by the lack of emotion in Heba's voice. However he smirks at the Queen placing his hands on his hips. "Well that hardly seems fair," he teases which gains him a curious glance from Heba. "I don't have to use your title but you have to use mine," Atemu comes to stand infront of Heba.

Heba first instinct was to move away but the second that Atemu hand brushed against his cheek ever so softly his body no longer wished to follow any of his orders. "Phar-," Atem silences him with one finger over his lips.

"Call me Atemu, little Heba," Atemu purred.

Heba could see the amusement and playfulness in the Pharaoh's eyes, however the emotion under that was what scared him. Lust… they were all truly the same. Heba found the strength to take a step back freeing himself from Atemu's touch. Atemu makes face that looks like a pout. Heba turned his blushing face to the floor so he missed the seductive smirk that played on Atemu lips for a spilt moment before he forced it back.

"I am truly sorry for that… uncomfortable experience that you just had Heba," Atemu tries to start another conversation.

Heba lifts his head to look at Atemu, the man had crossed his arms over his now bare chest. The man looked good and by the way he stood he knew damn well how hot he was. "It's fine," he said softly before turning to leave. He had to get away before his resolve was broken.

"What are you doing on this side of the palace anyway," Atemu asks refusing to let him run away. He wanted to get to know Heba, gain his trust along with, Atemu looked over Heba's body quickly before returning his gaze to the back of his head, a few other things. The Atlantians would only be there for a week or so and Atemu had little time to set his plan in motion.

Heba wasn't mentioned before and Atemu has no intention of putting someone as innocent and… attractive as Heba in harms way. This was a fight for Dartz and the king would no longer be able to run from his wicked past. Atleast if Atemu had anything to say about it.

Heba looked around the darkened hall for a moment, "I was trying to go to my room," he turned to Atemu with a blush, "but I seem to be lost." Heba was just too cute for his own good the way that he was poking the ground with his big toe then making circles while he looked down at the ground with a blushing face. Atemu just wanted to put butterfly kisses all over him, he licked his lips subconsciously thinking of how Heba tasted.

"What are you doing Heba don't tell him that," he thought to himself. Heba shook his head and slapped his cheeks with both hands so far in his own little world that he didn't see Atemu bring his hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter. "You're a Queen not a hormonal teenage boy," he continued to scold himself.

Atemu could see Heba mentally battling himself so he took the time to walk over to the younger boy. Hebe didn't notice him till he placed a hand under his chin. Looking into Heba's large amethyst eyes he started to lean in.

"What are you doing Atemu," Heba asked his regal air returning. Atemu paused almost wanting to tare his own hair out. Every Ra forsaken time he thought he had the other pinned Heba would pull out the regal card well no more.

Atemu only hummed in response as he brought his lips over Heba's. Heba made small squeaking sound trying to pull away Atemu effectively stopping his efforts by putting one arm around Heba's waist. "Relax," Atemu muffled into the kiss. Heba cursed to himself as he felt his body obey. Atemu licked Heba's bottom lip asking for entry when it was denied the Pharaoh growled making Heba growl back. Atemu was surprised by the returned sound he thought that Heba would be more submissive.

"No I will not submit, not again," Heba growled in his mind pushing Atemu backwards. The Pharaoh made a sound of surprise as his back hit the wall. Heba wrapped both arms around Atemus neck as he made the kiss deeper. He bit Atemu's bottom lip causing him to gasp, allowing Heba to slide his tongue in. He overpowers the shocked Pharaoh and Atemu just moans into the kiss. Heba smirks pulling back from the kiss. Atemu was still in his own little world as Heba pulled his body away from the other mans.

"Good night, Pharaoh," Heba cooed. Atemu shook his head clear and looked at Heba's retreating form mouth gapping. "If you don't close it a fly will go in," Heba calls back not even looking at the stunned Pharaoh. Atemu's promptly closes his mouth and growls once the Queen disappears, he was overpowered and by someone smaller than him. Who the hell did he think he was…

"I am the Pharaoh-," Atemu paused in his thought when he felt something wet slide down his chin. He brushed his fingers across his bottom lip letting out a gasp once he pulled his hand away and looked at it. There was blood on his hand. Atemu's face heated up and he covered his mouth with his hand. How dare he! He glared after Heba, this wasn't over not by a long shot.

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Dartz is sat in a chair that was facing the door, waiting for his husbands return. The shadows shifted around him, "Report," he orders.

A man bowing appears out of the shadows , "yes my lord," he raises his head from the floor to look at Dartz his blue eyes dark. "It's seems you are correct the Pharaoh has taken a liking to the Queen…" he pauses to see if Dartz would respond. The mans bored look turns almost demonic as a wicked grin appears across his face.

Dartz takes a sip of wine, "That's excellent," he looks to Valon. Valon quickly bows his head in respect as Dartz laughs at his motion. "He falls for Heba and tries to take him, the husband of another," another evil laugh escapes his lips. "War will be our future, and who could blame me?" It was a rhetorical question but Dartz looked back to Valon as if he was to answer. Dartz eyebrow then twitched as a headache came on…

"_No no no, I wont let you do this," Dartz's voice screamed._

_A dark voice growled, "you are still daring to defy me mortal," Dartz's scream was the next thing heard in shared mind. "You leave me no choice 'king'," he said the title mockingly. "I will have you live an eternal nightmare until I feel that you be of use-"_

"_No, don't banish me! You can't! This is my body," he protested._

"_You are the one who is too weak to defeat me mortal soon your land and all of Egypt shall be my domain," he grins wickedly before he lets his shadows take Dartz's soul into their realm. _

"_No please, spare me-" was all that echoed of the originals Dartz's presence. The darkness on voice echoed through the now vacant mind. _

"_Everything will soon be mine," he now retreats from his inner mind back to the outside world._

"Keep an eye on the Pharaoh Valon and make sure that he suspects nothing, we will use whatever relationship he now has with Dartz's husband, Heba, to our advantage," he stands and walks around the large king sized bed to the archway that leads to an open balcony. "Soon we shall have a home, and you," he turns and gives Valon a sharp look, "shall receive your just deserts for your part." Valons head snaps up at this comment hope in his eyes.

"Will she return," he asked with same hope in his eyes reaching his voice.

Dartz gives a light hmm ," of course," he extends his hand, "if do as you are told everything that you have lost shall be returned." He chuckled darkly inside seeing Valons hope grow, "fool," he thinks. He looks the door, " now go my husband approaches." With another bow Valon sinks back into the darkness.

A few moments after Valon's departure Heba enters the room, he turns to shut the door quietly behind him and proud smirk adored his features.

"You seem quite happy my love," he chuckles as Heba jumps at the sound of his voice.

"D-Dartz I thought you would be asleep," a blush runs across his face the smirk left his face.

Dartz walks towards him and Heba backs up into the door. Dartz's eyes trail over Heba's body as he cups Heba's cheek in his hand. His thump trailed over Heba's bottom lip. "It's been so long since I've the presence of another to satisfy me," he thinks.

"Dartz-," is all that Heba gets out as a pair of lips cover his in forceful kiss. "W-what," he thinks, "this kiss-" his thoughts are cut off as Dartz pulls away licking his lips.

"Sweet," he thinks as he takes in Heba's flavor. "I think," he starts as he lets his hand trail up Heba's face to grab a bang twirling it the blond lock between his two fingers. "That I need to remind who your husband is," Heba looks at him shocked while Dartz's throws his head back and laughs. "We are on vacation, no," he asks.

Heba's blush deepens , "of course," Heba replies quietly.

"Excellent," Dartz says pulling Heba over to the bed. Just because he was going to let Atemu play with his things didn't mean he was going to give this little light over to him….

CHAPTER END…

* * *

**Rose: OMR your reviews are so awesome!**

**Kate- Your loyalty is so helpful I hope that you continue view even though it's been quite a wait for this chapter. **

**Winged Sapphire Wolf: I'm so happy to have a new reviewer for this story and thank you for the compliment.**

**Akemi: 0/0 your review made me blush so bad thank you very much I hope that I do not disappoint. **

**Rose: Thank you for your reviews and since I've put up a few more stories now I'll only be updating the ones that get the most attention first, I'm trying to get a few completed so if you want this one to be updated quicker Reviews help!**

**Yugi: You have my brother get hit by a fucking car!**

**Rose: -covers Yugi mouth- Hey now no spoilers for my other stories….**

**Atemu: I'd yell at you too..**

**Rose: oh just you wait in my tendershipping story I have few surprises for you majesty**

**Atemu: Hey! I thought that we called a truce! **

**Rose: -leans back in this chair- only on this story… and… yeah I'm still the writer**

**Atemu: Grrr… -looks at Heba-**

**Heba: You have my full permission –Atemu grins evilly- **

**Ryou: Please Review**

**Rose: Ah!**

* * *

**p.s Again a sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter I had writers block then wrote about third of it… deleted it. Writers block. Wrote about half then got writers block again and now it's finish**

**Write you later **

**-Rose.**


	6. Mind your Minds

Trapped Ch. 6

**Rose: Alright guys read up this is important; my other idea of updating is too tiring I have to many stories which is my fault (and a new puppy doesn't help with my energy issue) I know but I've thought of a way to complete some of my stories faster. I'm only going to work on one at a time, because switching from story to story is again tiring. So I want to focus on only one story… **

**Yugi: Aren't you tired Rose?**

**Rose: Of course Yugi, Dante just takes a lot of me I actually had to take nap today first.**

**Jou: -chokes on sandwitch- You actually took a nap!**

**Otoji: Why do you sound so surprised?**

**Honda: Wait who's Dante?**

**Yugi/Rose: Her/My puppy.**

**Bakura: Someone actually trusted you with another living thing.**

**Rose: Bite me –Bakura grins- nevermind…**

**Yami: ANYWAY….Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea.**

* * *

**CHAPTER START: **

Ra started to peek over the horizon; a body shifty to the newly added warmth of the sun. Yellow eyes opened, a smirk formed on his face as he looked over to his right where Heba was sleeping soundly. He had to admit after no sex for a few millennia that was amazing, the boy really did know how to tease. His smirk turned into an evil grin, of course the young queen had paid for it ten fold. Dartz turned towards Heba resting on his side. Yes having a queen at his side would defiantly make things more … pleasurable. That infamous one bang fell into Heba's face and Dartz used magic to have to brush it back only once.

Heba's nose crinkled at the touch so he brang his hand up to cutely scratch his nose and sigh in relief as he hand retreated back under the covers. Then he cuddled his face further into his pillow. Dartz let himself dream for alittle longer just imagining the things he could get his little husband to do for him… oh… on that thought. He sat up more in the bed to where he was still laying on one side so one leg was under the other staring at Heba face but the small bit of compassion had left his eyes.

He had to make sure that everything happened perfectly he had waited to long for this day. Dartz reached out to cup Heba's face, 'no mistakes,' he thought. As he touched Heba's face crying came from the other room and Heba shifted in the bed.

He put up with in incisive crying for a moment to see if Heba would wake; he did not. Growling slightly, "Your son is calling you," he says plainly. Heba moaned and rolled onto his back.

"Um… before the sun rises he's your son," Heba mumbles out sleepily.

"Really now," he lets out a dark chuckle; oh how he would love to be rid of this human vessels child. That would come in time, however right now he need every leverage that he could get, Ra's children tended to be very… resourceful. It was annoying really but it wouldn't matter in a few weeks time, he was going to make sure of that. "But the sun is up, my love," Dartz whispered in his ear.

Heba's eyes blinked a few times before they widened, Xerxes crying filling his ears. "Ok I'm up, I'm up," he yawns getting out of bed. Honestly Dartz could never tend to his own child, not even ONCE! Dartz watched Heba's naked body walk over to the attached room with their son in it. It was quite adorable really, Heba was not a morning person his lack of attention obviously proved that. Dartz hmmed to himself in thought, getting up letting the silk sheet fall to the floor.

Heba cradled Xerxes in his arms and he slowly starts to quiet down. "I swear to Ra that you shall pay dearly for every hour of sleep that I miss," he mumbled grumpily down to his son. Xerxes opened up his amethyst eyes as big as they could go looking at his mother with the expression that said, 'you would never hurt me, I'm too cute and you know it.' Heba tried to give him a stern look but it quickly crumbled away as his own puppy dog eyes where used against him. Not even a year old yet and child was already being plucky.

Once Xerxes quieted down Heba feed and burped him. As he gently patted Xerxes back his thoughts turned to the previous night. Dartz had been… different. His touch the way he… the way they… Heba could only blush at the thought. He was too proud to admit that he had enjoyed his night with Dartz. 'Something isn't right,' was his conclusion. He looked to the door; Dartz was right behind that door a different Dartz. A more wild and… dare he say it, more compatible. Did it make him a pervert if he was sucker for good sex… really it's important in a relationship right?

"Heba," Dartz's voice came from the main room. He sighed just because he was seeing a new side of Dartz didn't mean that he was starting to actually fall in love with him right…right. Phar- Atemu flashed through his mind and he felt his face heat up. Nope defiantly not love; he thought about that bite he left for Atemu. Well atleast not love yet and defiantly not for Dartz. Heba walked through the door with Xerxes in his arms and stopped when he Dartz turn towards him in his full glory.

Dartz held out his arms widely, "come here," he smiles at Heba his teal hair draped over his naked body like a spiders web. Heba thought that he had been scared of Dartz before, but now… What the hell was going on! He briefly thought about re-entering the room and trying this all again when Dartz tilted his head to one side. "Heba," he said impatience and irritation laced through his voice this time. Heba found himself walking into his husbands embrace. As Dartz folded his arms around his husband he took in his mates scent; lavender. "Heba look at me," he ordered. He hesitated for second before slowly turning his head to look into Dartz's eyes….

* * *

_Scenechange-_

Atemu was still alittle upset about the bite that Heba had left him with, but his grumpy attitude changed the moment he walked into the dining hall. The Queen of Atlantis turned from his seat and smiled at him. He beamed with pride feeling that he had accomplished his goal. But when he looked into Heba's amethyst eyes they were off somehow, a shade darker maybe. He brushed it off taking his seat at the head of the table. He scanned over the fresh fruit provided for him, his eyes drifting over to Heba.

At first he wasn't looking at Atemu but after the Pharaoh let his eyes linger for abit. Heba's amethyst met his crimson. The look was blank and he noticed Heba's eyes twitch alittle; strange but again he let it pass. He had just meet the younger man yesterday and in one day the young Queen had already proved that he had many sides to him. What really caught Atemu's attention was when an almost seductive smirk graced the youngers lips. He almost dropped the date he had picked up. Heba put his elbow on the table his left hand under his chin as he beckoned Atemu to come closer with his right hand. Atemu leaned in as Heba did.

"How's your lip Atemu?" his whispered his eyes looking at the Pharaoh half lidded. Atemu choked on his own air as a blush graced his face. Heba apparently liked this reaction cause his smirk widened. Atemu saw him spare a glance to his eating husband before giving him a wink. Atemu's hand gripped his shenti under the table, while he bit his bottom lip, but licked his lip when a slight pain came from it, forgetting that was where Heba had bitten him.

Atemu spared a glance around the table his crimson connected with a irate azure blue. His cousin was watching him like a hawk, which would mean no 'play time' for Atemu today. Seth would make sure of it. Heba seemed to notice as his eyes glanced in Seth's direction before he picked up a strawberry gaining Atemu's full attention again.

Heba gave the fruit a light kiss and Atemu another wink, then hands the Pharaoh the fruit. Atemu takes the strawberry and puts it to his lips. "Well this is new," he thinks he gives the fruit a light kiss before letting his tongue glide along it's red exterior. He saw Heba visibly shiver, eyes glued on his pink tongue. Atemu smirked before he took a bite of the fruit, "and I like it."

Seth cleared his throat to obviously ruin the moment. "My Pharaoh, I believe that we should inform our guests of our schedule for the day." Atemu glared at his cousin but it fell alittle short cause he was now in very 'excitable' mood.

"Of course High Priest, please inform our guests," he pushes the task onto Seth and his cousin scowls at him while Atemu smirked behind the rest of his strawberry.

Seth looked around the table and sighed, "first we must continue the discussion about Greece that we started last night before we retired, on the break I believe it would good for all of use to get some exercise so a tour of the palace would be acceptable." He paused making sure that everyone was keeping up with him. A look to his cousin, proved that not everyone was listening cause he was practically drooling over the Queen of Atlantis he had already lost him, completely.

Atemu glanced at his cousin seeing that he had been caught and looked away from Heba quickly. Seth decided to focus on the Queen for a moment noticing the half lidded look he was giving Atemu. Just great, exactly what he needed, a bunch of hormones running around him. He felt the migraine form the previous day coming back. "Afterwards a discussion on how Italy and Persia will play this out with a possible war-"

"I would like to avoid war at all costs," Dartz interjected. Everyones attention turning to the king even Atemu's. Dartz took Heba's hand in his holding it over the table top so Atemu could see their fingers intertwine. Heba gave his husband a sweet smile that Dartz returned. "It would not do well for my people to go to war, I see nothing that I or my country could gain from this."

Seth clears his throat again, "of course your Majesty, but I believe that should be discussed more so in the council room."

Dartz nodded, "of course."

* * *

_Scenechange-_

Heba slammed the door to his room making Jou jump and Ryou almost drop Xerxes on his head with surprise. Heba stomped over to the bathroom pushing the drapes angrily to the side leaving them to swish back into place. Ryou and Jou shared a look they both jumped again as cursing could be heard in the other part of the room. Ryou held Xerxes tighter and motioned with his head for Jou to check on Yugi. Jou raised his eyebrow as to say 'really… you want me to risk my life.'

Heba tried his best to be a good Queen staying calm and regal in appearance even when he was seething inside. As quiet and well-mannered as he appeared in the public eye he was quite the feisty little man. There was his cute angry and his 'holy shit' angry, it was very rare to see him in the 'holy shit' state. It wasn't scary per say, but it left his close friends and servants on edge he was unpredictable like this.

Ryou sighed losing their silent argument and slowly approached the bathroom. Holding Xerxes just alittle tighter he lightly tapped the arch on the door to get Heba's attention.

Heba wanted to pull his fucking hair out, what was going on with him. He looked at the wall just wishing that he was stupid enough to repeatedly ram his head against it. Maybe then he would start making sense again. Something was very wrong, Heba bites his thump. He was scared, he didn't know what was happening. He wanted to stay away from Atemu right then why? Why did he kiss him again?! He looked down at his hands still feeling Atemu's warm skin burning his hands. For a moment he lost himself again as he brought up his palm to kiss it thinking of Atemu…

_You will love him…._

Heba realized what he was doing and started cursing to himself again.

_Let him come to you, led him in…._

Heba looked around for the voice that he heard for a second time. He spotted Ryou in the archway holding Xerxes, worry evident in his doe brown that he hadn't been alone he suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn't like for people to see him angry, even Ryou and Jou. Heba collected himself and smiled at Ryou.

"Hey," he got up and held out his arms. Ryou handed Xerxes to Heba, cradled in his mothers arms Xerxes started to reach for his bangs again. "Sorry if I worried you Ryou…" he trailed off to look out the small window. Truth be told he didn't know what say, he couldn't give his friends any excuse for his anger just a few minutes ago. He sighed and looked down to his son. They stared at eachother till Xerxes grabbed one of his bangs and started to tug on it.

Ryou giggled as he watched as Heba struggled with his son. He eventually let out a whimper making Xerxes cry in victory but he lost his grip on the bang letting Heba make his escape. The baby pouted for a few moments as Heba grinned with his own victory. The Xerxes turned on the puppy dog eyes. As Heba stared into his sons eyes…

_Tell him that you love him and only have eyes for him. Then once you have him, come back to me…_

Heba starts to feel dizzy and sways on his feet alittle, Ryou gasps and runs over to his friends side.

"Heba what's wrong," Heba looks back into Ryou's doe eyes.

"I…I don't know," he hands Xerxes over to Ryou and lets his friend lead him back to his bed. "My head I don't… know," Heba lays down on the bed covering his eyes with his hand. He lets out an exasperated sigh.

Xerxes makes an 'ah' sound and is ignored by Ryou. He glares at the whitehead and hones his big amethyst eyes onto a lock of hair.

"Are you sick, would you like me to go get the medic," Ryou asked as Jou took a set on the bed. Heba shook his head.

"Maybe you just need to get out of the palace, get some fresh air, we did travel a lot to get here," Jou made his suggestion. Heba shook his head again.

"Jou, that's not it," Heba dryly answered.

Jou shrugged at Heba's bad mood and looked to Ryou. He sat straight up when he saw Xerxes reaching for Ryou's hair. "Umm… Ryou you-"

"Jou why don't you go to the kitchen and get Heba something to drink he could be dehydrated," Ryou spook.

"I'm not sick," Heba protested.

"I didn't say that," Ryou scolded him, "Jou could you please go get Heba a drink you what kind he likes."

"Sure but Ryou-," Jou is cut off.

"Quickly, we don't know what's wrong yet and it's very hot here," Ryou cut him off with his ever so polite voice.

Jou glances at Xerxes and shrugs, "ok, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Ryou says happily as Heba let out another sigh, both men knowing that there was no arguing with Ryou when he went into doctor mode.

Jou walked out of the room just as he closed the door he heard Ryou let out a pained cry as Xerxes giggled. Jou chuckled, hey, he tried. He placed his hands on his hips as he walked down the stone hallways to the kitchen. He swung the door open not registering the grunt that was made. He walked further into the kitchen. He noticed a few of the cooks looking at him with bug eyes.

He shrugged and walked over to the man that showed him the kitchen last time, Mako was his name.

"Hey Mako," he waved and gave a bow. "How are you today?" he asks giving him a goofy grin while still being polite to the Egyptian servant. He would never hear the end of it from Ryou if he came off rude to someone.

"Umm…" was all that the man said as he looked around Jou's form. Jou noticed that he slightly paled when he looked behind him. Jou took the hint and slowly turned his head to look behind him.

He jumped back alittle at the piercing blue eyes that meet his own honey colored ones. "Who are you," the man hissed. Jou looked back to Mako to see that he suddenly found the fish guts infront of him very interesting. When he turned around he saw that the man infront of him was dressed very regally. A white robe that went all the way to the floor a deep blue shenti and golden belt on top. The robe was sleeveless but the golden armbands and wristbands showed of his tanned muscles. Jou almost burst out laughing when he saw the hat he was wearing.

Jou covered his mouth to stop the laugh that was coming out, this only made the blue eyed man glare harder at him. "Who do you work for," he asked in a cold sternness. He gave Jou a quick look over with his eyes. "You don't look like one of ours," he stated.

"What's with the hat?" Jou asks completely ignoring him.

His eyes widened alittle then narrowed, "Why you little," he raises his hand to backhand him and Jou catches his wrist. "W-what," he stutters out shocked.

"Hey it's just a question no need to take it so personally," Jou says seriously. The servants around him were all flabbergasted. He tries to take his wrist back but Jou only tightens his grip. "To answer yours, I am a personal servant to the Queen of Atlantis."

He finally takes his hand back, when Jou releases it. "And I am Seth, High Priest of the Egyptian Royal Court," he hissed out. He pauses expecting Jou to grovel at his feet for forgiveness, but he only got an eyebrow raise for the foreign servant. "Have you no shame servant," he raised his voice.

"So you're important," Jou says plainly and Seth's mouth almost joins the others on the floor.

"Such insolence," he gasps. "Such disrespect! I should have you hanged," he raised his voice even more.

"But that would make Heba upset," at Jou words Seth almost froze, almost. "You wouldn't want the queen of such a powerful country angry with you."

"You're cocky," Seth let his anger subside he was not a child.

"And you're a prick, now that we know how our first impressions went," Jou turns back to Mako. "Can I have some juice for the Queen he appears to be dehydrated," Jou tried to talk in his own regal voice but it was quite subpar.

Mako had to snap himself out of it and responded to Jou very uneasily. "O-of c-c-course." He went to retrieve some pomegranate juice. He watched the high priest out of the corner of his eye the whole time he was retrieving the item praying to Ra that he would not be punished.

What was up with Mako he seemed so upbeat and cheerful the other day? Jou watched the tanned man look through the different Juices that he palace had to offer. He let his eyes drift over to the 'high priest' that was burning a hole in the back of his head. Jou stared into his eyes, he could practically see the gears turning in the mans brain. He was defiantly the thinker type, Jou scoffed in his head. He knew that he wasn't very smart but Ra damn it if he didn't have god work ethic. Jou was a doer, he would act before he would think, and thus far this method had severed him well…until he met High Priest Seth however.

Mako handed Jou the juice and he turned to face Seth again. "Good day to you Priest," Jou bowed if only to mock him and Seth knew it.

Once Jou had walked past him Seth spoke up, "you think you're so tough don't you," Jou snapped his head around to see the Priest looking at him over his shoulder. "Let's see how tough you are without the protection of your Queen." Seth smirked making an uneasy feeling stir in the pit of Jou's stomach. He didn't understand, and Seth took great pleasure in knowing that the servant didn't have a clue. Seth's smirked widened as he thought of making the servant get down on all fours and beg for forgiveness like the pathetic dog he was. Dog… he rolled the word around in his mind and glanced at the male servant standing before him. Yes he was a dog.

"What is your name boy," he asks with a sweet like venom.

Jou draws himself back little, inching towards the door. The look in the taller mans eyes seemed crazy to him. "Jou, is the name that was given to me," he slowly answers.

Seth chuckles turning fully to Jou, "Good to know," he says and walks past Jou. Jou follows him with his head then Seth stops at the door and turns the upper half of his body to look wickedly at Jou, "we shall meet again." Once Seth exited everyone around Jou seemed to let out the breath they were holding. He looked around the room to see mixture of amused and sympathetic looks.

A hand comes down on Jou's left shoulder he looks over to see Mako with a very serious look on his face. "It was nice knowing you my friend," he says in his deep animated voice. Jou gives him a confused look.

A giggle breaks the tension in the room. "Don't worry," a female voice says. Everyone turns around to see a young girl with bright green eyes. "I have feeling that you'll be just fine," she smiles brightly and giggles again. "Ate wont let anything happen to his guests," she jumps off the table she was sitting on giving everyone a twirl making her yellow dress catch air. She stops in a pose that makes a few people snicker. She smiles widely at Jou.

"-na, Mana where are you," a voice echoed from down that hall.

"Oh!" she exaggerated, "that's my cue," she twirls again running towards a side door to the kitchen. She runs out but within a few seconds pops her head back around the door giving the bewildered people a wink. "I was never here, ok." Then her echoing giggles were all that were left of her.

Jou looked at Mako even more confused than before. Mako could only respond with a weary smile.

A man then entered the room, "Mana, Mana, have any of you seen Mana," the man was tall and dressed similar to High priest Seth. He only wore a simple cream robe with tons of gold jewelry. What catch Jou's eye was the mans necklace; it was strange looking. It was a ring encircling a pyramid with millennium eye, with five small dagger like points hanging on the bottom. He wore a turban instead of a funny hat. However Jou didn't get a chance to observe him anymore, because everyone's hands pointed to the door that the young girl had just retreated through. He sighed and started to jog after her again.

Jou left the kitchen shortly after that, but once he reached the room all he saw was Ryou sitting on the bed his head in his hands.

"Ryou! What happened?" he looked around the room, "where are Heba and Xerxes?" Ryou looked up at confusion evident in his eyes.

"He said that he had to go look for something," Ryou said. Jou returned his confused expression but Ryou just shrugged not knowing what else to say.

* * *

_Scenechange: _

_-Flashback_

_Heba let Atemu win the battle of tongues, as the Pharaoh roamed his mouth he let out a low moan. Atemu seemed to enjoy that Heba was submissive this time. However they eventually had to break for air. Once Atemu released Heba's mouth both men were panting. Heba leaned up and licked the bite mark that he had left Atemu. Atemu tilted Heba's head upwards, they had been walking backwards for abit, Heba determined that Atemu was trying to lead him back to his personal chambers. However something started calling to him and he looked to a pair of double doors that seem to lead to a different part of the palace._

"_What's down this hallway?" Heba asked Atemu taking his face from Atemu's solid tanned chest. He looked up to the king making his eyes as big as he could get them. _

_Atemu looked at where Heba was talking about and drew back from the double doors. "There is nothing of interest down their Habibi." _

"_Habibi?" Heba tilled his head to the side. Atemus fingers twitched in anticipation, oh how just wanted to ravish the young queen right then and there. But alas his break was limited thinks to his cousin._

"_It means beloved," Atemu put his arm around Heba's waist drawing the Queen back against his chest. Heba was going to ignore the passage and focus on the task given to him by his husband but something called to him. Heba saw small ribbons of colors leading to the doors. It was magic! The magic so strong here that you could see it, at least to the trained eye. _

_Heba eyes continued to watch the swirls of magic, completely mesmerized but the magic he ignored the Pharaoh and found himself being drawn to the doors. He had just put his hand on the handle and a jolt of magic electrically went through him. _

"_Heba that hallway is forbidden," Atemu slightly raised his voice. He was annoyed at having been ignored but his annoyance turned to worry as Heba swayed on his feet and held his head in his hands. What was going on his vision was unfocused and he was light headed. He feel to his knees and Atemu caught him easing him to the floor. _

"_Heba are you alright," he asked holding him close. "Are you not feeling well," he put his hand on Heba's forehead only to be immediately be slapped off and shoved away. _

"_Don't touch me!" Heba yelled at him. Atemu looked at Heba dumbfounded. Heba stood up tears in his eyes. "You are a fool!" he yelled in his face. Heba was scared and confused, he knew what he was doing the whole time, but he couldn't stop it. Heba turned quickly on his heel; it had to be him, he did this to him. _

_Breakfast flashed throw Heba's head, his thoughts of the Atemu doing… doing that to his body. Heba wrapped his arms around himself unconsciously finding comfort in his own embrace. Giving him an indirect kiss with the strawberry and imagining Atemu taking him in with that pink tongue of his. He shivered in pleasure… no STOP! This had to be magic too, Heba felt himself grow angry. How could Atemu use such magic on him, was this revenge for that bite last night. The urge to run back into Atemu's arms became strong, no! He would fight this he wouldn't let him win._

_-end flashback-_

* * *

Heba panted alittle as he had jogged his way down the endless hallways. He was now standing infront of the same double doors again, just by touching them they managed to alter the spell that had been cast on him. He knew why Atemu didn't want him go down this corridor, it was because he could somehow break the spell that he had put on him. That had to be it. Xerxes cooed in his arms. Heba rocked his son in his arms for a moment.

"It'll be alright little one, mother will protect you, but I need you," Heba looked softly at his son. Xerxes seemed to pause and think about what his mother just told him. He slowly looked up at his mother, and Heba could have sworn that the toddler nodded. Heba drew in a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door handle. The magic flowed through him. A click was heard then a creek as he opened the door. They both poked their heads through the crack in the door. It was dark, even though Ra was high in the sky this was the North side of the palace.

The floor was cooler to the touch when he placed one foot past the door frame, he had left his room so fast he had not put his sandals back on. He pushed the door open even further. Letting himself slide in, strange there was no one there, no servants, no priest, or guards. He put his hand on one of the tables that decorated the hall, a clean line followed his finger as he moved it along the cold stone showing that it was covered in a thin layer of dust.

He moved on down the hallway, he walked past one door that was ajar. He froze, he saw something blue…? He slowly walked backwards, he was right there was someone in there. They had blue hair? He looked up at his own and then to his son, well he really couldn't judge could he. He pushed open the door slightly and the person turned to look at him.

He had long blue hair and golden-brown eyes and an orichalcos stone hanging around his neck. It was a man with pale skin like those in Atlantis, he had to be an Atlantian. He smiled at Heba.

"Hello," he greeted, his deep voice surprised Heba.

Who was this person?

**END CHAPTER:**

* * *

**Rose: I could have made this so much dirtier, but I pulled myself back cause a rated this teen, you people have no idea how much a tuned down that breakfast scene…and the morning scene with Dartz, I might have to write some lemons and put them on a separate story. **

**Atemu: Why didn't you let me do it then!**

**Rose: -pushs Atemu away- You really wanna go there with me Pharaoh cause we can play!**

**Heba: Ate, you do know that her computer got a virus on it and she almost lost all of her stuff right.**

**Atemu: No! No one tells me anything around here! **

**Dante: -bark, waggles tail-**

**Ryou/Yugi/Malik: HE'S SOOOO CUTE!**

**Bakura: What breed is he?**

**Rose: Siberian Husky**

**Otoji: Oh, fluffy. **

**Marik: While they are drooling over the dog, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Rose: alright guys, here's a small treat for making you wait so long on this chapter DELETED SCENE! Well.. half a scene…. **

"_You guys have to serve fruit every morning from now on," a young girl exclaimed to Mako the head cook. _

"_Now Mana that would be very boring don't you think, fish would be much better," Mako laughs whole heartedly at the disgusted look that crosses the young girls face. "Shouldn't you be at lessons with Mahad anyway," he continues the conversation his dark blue eyes filled with amusement. _

_She looks away from Mako, "Noooo," she says placing her hands on her ankles; she was sitting crosslegged on the table behind Mako with his back facing her as he was gutting fish. _

"_Yeah I believe that answer," he laughed again, "you know that he's going to come after you," he finishes his statement. _

_Mana blushed and shook her head when she started to feel it heat up, "I know, but if he's looking for me that means that he's thinking about me," she pauses to look at Mako, "right." _

_Mako only grins this time, "well-"_

"_Stop right there, whatever half-baked thing that you are thinking about don't say it," a more mature female voice breaks in. _

"_Mai!" the girl exclaimed jumping up running across the room to give the older woman a hug. _

"Mana! _Hun you shouldn't ask men about things that they are completely clueless about," Mai says hugging her back. _

"_HEY!" Mako says abandoning his fish, "I am not clueless." He walks over to Mai and both cross their arms over their chest. Mai's pushing her breasts up, Mako can't help but glance down at them. _

_Mai raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, what happen with Miho then." Mako froze, then fidgeted under her gaze. Mana giggled and Mai smirked. "I rest my case," chuckles go off throughout the room. _

"_It's not my fault she never said anything," Mako snapped back unintentional making Mai narrow her eyes at him. Mako felt a cold sweat break on the back of his neck as Mai closed the space between them in her pursuit to get up in his face to intimidate him. Boy did it work. Mako could honestly say that Mai was most terrifying woman he had the displeasure of knowing. _

"_What are you snapping about," she says lowly, her breasts lightly brushed against his bare chest; Ra why did that turn him on. _

"_I, um… I…. um," he stuttered and she smirked in triumph, he was so cute when he squirmed. _

_Mana giggled, "Mai you can flirt with Mako later, right now we have more juicy things to talk about. _

"_Flirt," Mako said in a way more high pitched voice then he intended to. _

"_What are you talk about you walking sugar stick," Mai asking turning to Mana. _

"_Why Ate having it hard for the Queen of Atlantis of course," she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air gaining everyone's attention. _

_Mai's , Mako's , and companies eyes widen at this. Mana pouts at their reaction. "Oh don't tell me, not one of you have noticed." _

_Mako scratches the back of his neck, "we'll don't take this wrong way but we were busy Mana."_

"_BUSY!" she exclaims placing her hand over her heart. "How can you be so busy to not see such important things!" Everyone had already mutually agreed that Mana was strange, but harmless, until now. Most of the people in the room were being to think that she was crazy, but then again she was the Pharaoh's childhood friend. "This is history in the making people there will be stories about this tragic love story one day," says the dramatically. She walks over to the table resting her head on top of her folded arms like she was crying. _

"_Tragic…" Mai looks at Mako and he just shrugs. Mana's head pops up. _

"_Of course, the Queen of Atlantis is married after all," she turns to give Mai a cat like look. "Can't you just see Atemu fighting it out with the King of Atlantis for his one true love," she raises her hand towards Ra like she's making a proclamation to the gods themselves. _

"_True….Love," Mai and Mako say together slowly. _

"_What are you feeding her," she whispers harshly. _

"_Nothing I don't feed you," he whispers back, oblivious to the dirty look Mai had shot him as he walked back to his work station. _

_Mana goes off into her dream world, rambling about Atemu and his true love the queen. "What are you talking about," high priest Seth's voice boomed throughout the room. Mana eeped and jumped back onto the table. _

"_N-nothing," she says becoming shy all-of-a-sudden. Seth's eyes narrowed at her then they looked around the room. He closed the kitchen doors and gave one good glare around the room. _

"_It wouldn't be about Atemu's attraction to the queen of Atlantis would it," a few people let their faces betray them with a look of shock, meaning that he was right. He messaged his temples. "Whatever drabble you are spitting out Mana," he stopped himself and took in a deep breath. "You really should start to think before you speck you are a priestess in training under Mahad." Mana felt a lecture coming on. "How he puts up with you I'll-" BAM the kitchen door flinges open hiting Seth square in the back, he grunts as he falls to his hands and knees. His hat falls off and roles a few feet away from him. _

_He sees his long brown hair fall infront of his face, he hated his hair in his face. His father said that he either let it grow or he would be sporting the bald look for the rest of his life, Seth of course chose the former of the two. He scurry's to reach his hat stuffing his hair back up in it. He turns a sharp glare to the one who knocked him over and made his precious hat fall on the floor. The person just kept walking like he didn't have a clue, well Seth was going to change that and good. _

**END DELETED SCENE**

* * *

**Rose: Alright guys this is the sixth chapter I hope that you enjoyed it please review **** cause you know that it inspires me!**

**Thank You's**

**Wing Sapphire Wolf:**** I hope I did not disappoint… plus me and Atemu…maybe Yami, have called a truce so he wont be killing me.**

**Atemu: Yet..**

**Rose: -pushes out of room- Not now!**

**Kate: **** Again Ameha your constant reviews are just heartwarming I am happy to have someone who has reviewed every chapter and been with me since the beginning. And I don't believe that I have ever thanked you properly for your first review, in all honestly after the first review that I got on this story I was seriously thinking about not bothering writing on here anymore cause either people didn't review and let me know what they were thinking, or they were really rude (well she could have said it differantly or pm'ed me) like… well just look at the first ever review for this story… I defiantly replied to her… that's all I'm saying….. on that note –bows looks up and makes Atemu and Heba bow too- We thank you for such a nice review.**

**Pokerpair: ****Awesome another new reviewer! I am so happy that reviewed and I'm very happy that you liked my style of flirting with our main pairing, I hope that I do not disappoint. ;)**

**Akemi: ****I am so happy that you like it! You're the first reviewer to ever make me blush, for real, and I would hate to disappoint you. I hope that like this new chapter aswell. **

**Write you guys later...**

**-Rose**


	7. The Secret

Trapped Ch.7

* * *

**Rose: Gah! –Heba and Atemu push into a bowing position- **

**Both: Say it!**

**Rose: NO! –push down further-**

**Both: Say it!**

**Rose: I'll apologize for having writers block but not about not updating; I try not to post shit ok! –Is released-**

**Both: Fine…. –walks away-**

**Rose: JERKS! –Turns back to readers- I'm very sorry for the wait, I had major writers block, writing my one-shot, Thanks for the memories helped though. Oh! I am writing the sequel; This isn't a scene so be looking out for it, ok guys. **

**Bakura: If you stall anymore, you'll probably be killed… -Roses glares at him- …Just saying.**

**Rose: -turns to Ryou- You're on my side on this right RyRy…**

**Ryou: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or it's toons just this idea and her OC's **

**Rose: RYOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER START!**

This part of the palace was eerily quiet, the setting sun reflected off the glass murals in the wall. Making streaks of light hit the floors in a zebra like pattern. The soft pattering of duel steps was the only thing that broke the silence, two men walked into view. Atemu held a very serious expression on his face…it was almost time.

"My Pharaoh you must relax," says the elderly man walking beside him.

"Solomon, I know," he paused and stopped walking Solomon stopped a few feet away turning back to look at his Pharaoh with his dulled amethyst eyes. "But the time to confront Dartz is near and…" he trails off.

Solomon sighed, "My Pharaoh if I may be so bold," Solomon fully turned to face his Pharaoh. He waited for Atemu to nod for him to continue. "You've have just meet this young man-"

"Queen, he is the Queen of Atlantis Solomon," Atemu interrupted.

"Of course my Pharaoh," he holds his hands behind his back. "You still don't know anything about him," Atemu was about to interject again but Solomon beat him too it. "You're attracted to his looks; his pretty face." Atemu closed his mouth. "What do you really know about Queen Heba," Solomon said the name Heba very quietly.

"Solomon.." Atemu stopped and thought for a moment. "Ahmose wanted you to meet him," Atemu says trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Ahmose," his voice was almost angry, "what does my brother have to do with this, my Pharaoh?"

"He said that you would know, when you saw him," Atemu says. Solomon was about to speck when a hard cough erupted in his throat. The man jerked forward holding one hand over his mouth and the other over his chest. "Solomon," Atemu rushed to the man's side, "You must not stress yourself you are still very weak from your sickness."

Solomon gave him stern look, "I am much stronger than I look My Pharaoh,"

"Solomon, please call me Atemu you are like family to me," Atemu sooths and Solomon's eyes lose their harshness.

"Do not think that I have forgotten about this Queen Heba of yours," Atemu groaned letting his shoulders slump. Solomon whacked him on the back. "Stand up! You are a Pharaoh! Not some crofter. Atemu rolled his eyes but stood straight up none-the-less. "Now tell me about this boy, if my brother mentioned him he must be something…. interesting about him."

Atemu's smirk turns into a genuine smile. "He is so interesting Solomon ," Atemu begins as they continue to walk towards their guests room. "Just when I think I know how he will react, he switches it up on me."

"I would think that had of behavior would get on your nerves, Atemu," Solomon jested.

"Oh, but it does," Atemu agrees, "but the way he does it…I don't know Solomon no matter what he does…I can't explain it," he grabs his golden bangs giving them a tug, Heba was such a challenge. He was fun though cause it seemed like he was playing with him. Treating him like a normal man, rather than the son of Ra, rather than a fearsome Pharaoh. If anything could Atemu love him just for that.

Solomon sighs, "You still don't know anything about him, and your country is more important than some mere crush," Solomon pours metaphorical bucket of cold water on Atemu's hot head. Steam is almost coming out of the young Pharaoh's ears, seeing how his father's advisor still seems to dought his judgment. "Solomon I hav-" he is cut off when he makes an 'oft' sound when he runs into Solomon who had stopped abruptly infront of him.

Atemu glared down at him and was about to give him a piece of his mind, until he watched Solomon silently raise his hand to point forward. Atemu followed the direction of his finger to see what he was pointing too. Atemu's eyes widen in alarm when he saw the ajar door, oh no, someone has discovered the person they had harboring for almost five years.

Atemu bolted past Solomon flinging the door open with a bang, he wanted whoever was down this hallway to know that they had been caught, and this place had been forbidden to normal staff. Oh Ra, what if an Atlantian had wondered in, they would recognize the man the instant that they saw him! If Dartz knew that his brother was here, everything would be ruined.

Solomon followed the Pharaoh slowly, his older body not being able to keep up with the young mans frantic pace.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Heba took a shaky step towards the unknown man. He was sitting straight up in bed that was positioned infront of a window; the man made no move to get up. Heba took another step forward and the man tilted his head to the left, his light blue locks falling over his shoulder. The magic strands swirled all around him; Heba looked down at the green stone that dangled around his neck, it seemed to be the epicenter of his magical flow.

"Who might you be?" he asked. The stone at the end of his necklace glowed brighter and the man quickly responded to it by looking down at it while taking the stone into his left hand.

Heba didn't know what to say, "Daddy," Xerxes says it for him, both Heba and the man looked at him in shock. Xerxes called this strange man his dad! Heba looked at the man sitting on the bed, who had turned his attention back to the glowing stone in his hands. Heba took a few more steps forward until he was standing beside the bed.

The blue haired man turned to him a curious look in his eyes. Heba took a good look at him and his eyes widened in shock. It was there, but he didn't know why. A bird made a whistling noise as it fluttered by the window and the man turned to look at it. The way the sun hit his eyes made the golden brown color flash yellow and that's when Heba knew.

This was Dartz elder brother Ironheart…Trident's first son that disappeared five years ago! What was he doing in Egypt? The way his hair draped down his back the shape of his eyes, nose, and chin where all like Dartz's the family resemblance was strong.

**(A/N: I told you guys earlier that I had changed it up abit, yes I know that Ironheart is originally Dartz father.) **

Xerxes gurgled at the man while reaching both of his small arms out wanting to be held by the person. The man turned back to them at the sound, he looked at Xerxes and smiled.

"I'm sorry little one," he leaned forward abit, "I'm afraid that I am still not quite strong enough to hold you."

Instead of asking the original Crown Prince of Atlantis 'What are you doing here?' Heba looked to the mans unmoving legs, concern and curiosity flood over him. "Can you not walk?" Heba asked instead. Ironheart pulled away from patting Xerxes on the head. He looked down at his feet.

He grew sad, "It's not that can't," he starts than pauses to look back to Heba sadness overwhelming his features in a silent beauty. "I'm just not confident that have the strength to move forward," he sighs and holds the stone again looking down into his lap.

Heba sets Xerxes down on the bed and he immediately crawls over Ironhearts lap to snuggle into him on his left side. Heba knelt down beside the bed and Ironheart looked between the two family members he never knew that he had.

Heba gave Xerxes a scolding look, but the soft look that washed over Ironhearts face at the touch made up for it. Heba smiled at him, "What happened," he simply asked.

Ironheart paused for a moment he slowly turned to Heba with a smile. He reached up he hand and patted Heba on the head. Heba was stocked the touch was so soft and it was warm; like it had a hidden affect behind it.

"Oh my," Ironheart says removing his hand.

"W-what?" Heba says in almost a whisper. He felt so sleepy now.

"Who would put such a charm, on you," he muses to himself. He places his hand under Heba chin having the other look him in the eyes. "I will help you," he says as his eyes and the stone around his neck start to glow.

"But I…" Heba voice trails as he falls into a trans like state. Xerxes looks at his mother with worry and looks up at Ironheart when said man pats his head in comfort.

"He will be fine, I promise," he gives him comforting words. "Now let's see who put on this charm and what kind of charm it is," he looks down to Xerxes. "Shall we?" he says, as if to ask the child's permission, and Xerxes nods.

He reaches out his hand towards Heba; Heba and the stone around his neck glow. After a few moments Ironheart let out a gasp and pushed himself against the window seal. "D-Dartz," he said shakily. Xerxes let out a squeak of anger at almost being ran over. That's when Ironheart gasped again and looked at Xerxes with fear now.

"You are Dartz's son," he said, but with some question in his voice. Xerxes tilted his head to the side a bewildered look crossed his face. He then smiled and held out his arms to be picked up.

He smiled at Ironheart, "Daddy," he said again. Ironheart's body started to shake, he held his own shoulders to keep him steady, he looked over to Heba; who was still in a daze. He stopped shaking as a look of ah lit up his features.

"I know, maybe I can find out something from you're memories," he leaned back over the bed to reach out to Heba. He pulled back at the last second, looking through his memories without his permission was wrong. Ironheart had already removed the charm which had been placed on the boy by his younger brother Dartz, just the thought of his name made vial rise in his throat.

He covered his mouth with his hand, five years. Five years had pasted how much longer was he going to be allowed to run away. He looked back over to Heba and decided to release the trance as he reached his hand back out and started to awaken Heba, the door slammed loudly and broke his concentration.

Ironheart released his grip on Heba's mind out of a startled reflex. Heba's body fell to the side, he was in a deep sleep due to only being partly brought out of the trance. "Ra damnit," Ironheart cursed as he leaned over the edge of his bed to look at the sleeping Heba.

"What's going on here!?" Atemu's voice exclaimed from the doorway.

"Pharaoh Atemu," Ironheart gasped out, as he pushed Xerxes behind him; he was his nephew after all. "I…he…"

"Heba," Atemu says running to the boys side. "What did you do Ironheart he's…" Atemu's next words caught in his throat. Ironheart didn't need to know that his brother was here, he might not be ready to face him.

"He was under a charm," Ironheart falls flawlessly into his almost mute facade. Atemu looked shocked, glancing between Heba and Ironheart. As Atemu's mind was raping around the possibilities of all that could have happened. Xerxes coo's by Ironhearts side and he quiets the boy.

It was, at this time, that Solomon joined our small group. The second the older man laid eyes on Heba he froze. His eyes bulged and his throat went dry, he was at a loss for words. The one thing that crossed his mind was these words. 'This is impossible.'

They were all so distracted in their own thoughts that no one noticed a black mass in the shadows crawl up the wall and out the doors to inform his master of his findings.

It slinks down the hallway and up the walls whenever servants passed by, he may be shadow but that didn't mean that being stepped on didn't hurt. He flowed into an empty hallway as he approached his destination. The shadow settled it's self firmly in one place. Once that had been done a young man appears to slowly come from out of the floor.

Once his body was fully solid he rolled his shoulders making them pop. That didn't work so he lightly hit on his shoulders with his fist, than popped his neck. That trick was convenient for getting around but it gave you such a kink in the neck. His blue-gray eyes scanned the hallway one more time before he headed for King Dartz's room. He smirked evilly to himself, the news that he had to deliver was going to make this very interesting, if he was right this development would speed things up abit. He knocked on the door three times before an 'enter' was heard. He turned into a shadow to slip under the door and solidified on the other side.

"What news do you have for me this time, Alister," the figure on the other side of the room asks.

"I think that you'll find what I have to say very interesting," he says giving his master the look over. "By the way nice look, going alittle more psycho than usual?" Dartz turns his now yellow eyes towards Alister.

"Do not mock me boy, or shall join the others in the shadow realm," he hisses.

"Yes, my lord," Alister bows.

"What is your news," Dartz asks impatiently.

"It would seem that Ironheart survived." Dartz let out a low hiss. "And the Egyptians have been harboring him for the past five years it would seem."

"Really," the word comes out snake like, and a wicked grin crosses over his face. "We'll it would seem that the King of Atlantis is lucky," he sits down and rakes his long nails through his black hair.

"Master Zorc," Rafael says beside him, making Alister jump. When the hell had he gotten there? Rafael's purple eyes traveled across the room before landing by on his master. "I believe it would be best if you didn't alter the King's body until we are back in Atlantis." Zorc gave Rafael a bored look but he changed his black hair back to Dartz's teal color and let his one yellow eye change back to green, completing Dartz's look.

Alister looks around the room, "Hey where's the shrimp?" he asks. He is answered with a swift kick to the gut and a growl.

"I am not short," Valon hisses.

"Gentleman please," Dartz drolls out. "Valon," he says after a moment of silence. "I need you to go to the shadow realm and retrieve something for me."

"What!" Valon stretches. "Why do I have to go, send Rafael not me!"

Dartz's eyes flash red with and anger and Valon retracts back. "You dare disobey me!" he states angrily. Valon shakes his head unable to speak and Alister snickers at him. Valon gives him a quick punch to the kidney silencing him.

Dartz narrows his eyes but turns away from his men to look out to the balcony outside the archway of their room. "I need Rafael by my side," he says, "and Alister is keeping an eye on my-the king's husband; Heba for me," he turns to Valon, "so this leaves only you to retrieve Dartz's mind from the shadow realm."

Valon glared down at the floor, he did not want to go into the shadows and find whatever was left of that humans mind. It was grunt work and he was not a grunt. His masters tone did not leave any room for argument though. Valon merely crossed his arms over his chest and cursed in his head as to not upset his master anymore than he already had. Why the hell couldn't he go get him; he was the one who had sent Dartz to the shadows in the first place.

"Alister," Dartz calls there attention with the name. Said person steps forward and bows before his king.

"Yes, my lord," he says with a bowed head.

"Go, and retrieve my husband," Alister's head shot up.

"But-, my lord," he begins to protest.

"I know that he is in the arms of the Pharaoh right now," he let his cheek rest on his hand. "I can't possibly leave 'my' husband in the arms of another man."

"Sire, if you have him openly retrieve the Queen," Dartz raises a hand to silence Rafael.

"I know, that he will know that I know his little secret," Dartz's smirked. "He wont do anything though…and you want to know why," his minions leaned in to hear their masters words. "Dartz has already stated that he does not want a war," his smirked widens as he remembers breakfast. "Atlantis will be the last country that they will think that has started this war." He laces his fingers infront of him. "I will not allow this world to have anymore piece, I will throw this world into chaos and feed off of it's dark energy, and little Heba shall be my prize." He was going to stop there but the confused looks of his subordnates made him continue, he didn't need them going off and killing Heba. "Being Egyptian his life will act as the one mercy I will give to the Egyptian people for bring about my creation."

"Why do you want him?" Valon blurts out. Dartz turns his attention fully to Valon his smirk turning into an insane grin.

"Heba is a being of light… though he does not know it yet, I will use his powers for my own, or if that can't be done I will make sure that his power is not used against me. Plus he will act as an emotional leverage against that little snot nosed prince who holds my millennium puzzle."

"Sire," Rafael says, Dartz holds his hand up again cutting him off.

"You have your orders, now go," Dartz pointed to the door.

"Yes Sire," all other questions had be 'thrown to the tide', as they say in Atlantis. Alister and Valon disappeared into the shadows as Rafael returned his attention to his master.

"Are all the preparations ready," Dartz asked tilting his head to the side.

Rafael bowed from the waist down, "of course Sire, all that you asked has been done," he answers.

"Excellent," Dartz says as he hands Rafael a small item, and Rafael disappears into the shadows aswell.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Solomon slowly stepped into the room his eyes not leaving Heba's sleeping form. He didn't want to believe; but all the proof in the world was laying on the floor, half cradled in the Pharaoh's arms right infront of him.

He felt his knees go weak and he wanted to cry, "Darius," he said weakly. The Atlantian prince and his Pharaoh both turned to the old man. Solomon fell to his knees beside the boy. "This isn't possible…"

Atemu leans in to hear, Solomon was speaking so softly. "Solomon, what are you saying?" Atemu asks the old advisor.

"My…son," Solomon says slowly. Atemu eyes widen in shock and he looks down at Heba sleeping in his arms.

"This is your son?" Atemu questions.

"No," Solomon shakes his head and Atemu is confused. "This one," he pats Heba's hair," this one is much too young to be Darius." He let his hand trace the outline of Heba's face, his wrinkled hands shaking. "But this boy is his exact image," the older mans voice began to crack.

Atemu never knew that Solomon had a son, he had never talked about having one. He never mentioned having a son, not even once. Atemu couldn't imagine why Solomon and his father never talked about it. Then again once the millennium items came into being, when he was but an infant , his father seemed to slowly change he grew darker until…Atemu closed his eyes and shook his head. Now was not the time for such memories.

Atemu held Heba up to a setting position. "Can you wake him?" he asks not even looking at Ironheart, even though the question was directed at him.

"He is Dartz's husband, is he not," Ironheart asked. Atemu's head snapped in Ironheart's direction. The blue haired man didn't look at the Pharaoh, he was too ashamed with the way he was thinking.

Dartz had hurt him, his hand tightly gripped the sheets until his knuckles started to turn white. Atemu's mouth fell agape; he hadn't wanted Ironheart to know of his younger brother's presence yet. He looked down to Heba, was it Heba who had told him?

"Yes," Atemu answered sternly, knowing exactly what Ironheart was thinking. Atemu sighed through his nose. "I know how you must feel Ironheart-"

"No," Ironheart shook his head pressing Xerxes harder into his side. If Heba was his brother's husband than that meant that, this child was Dartz's son; his nephew.

"Ironheart, you must listen to me; Heba doesn't know what happened to you, what your brother did to you. He is innocent in all this, he should not be punished for his husband's sins." Ironheart turned to look at Atemu, knowing that the young Pharaoh was right.

He lightens his grip on Xerxes the infant lets out a sigh of relief. Large amethyst eyes meet crimson and Atemu's eyes almost bulged. Who was this? Xerxes looked at Atemu in wonder but shied away from him behind Ironheart's night cloths. Ironheart gave the infant a soft smile and patted his head.

Atemu would have to come back to this one later, his brain could not handle this right now, he turned to look back to see Solomon's sadden expression, then back to Heba's sleeping face, what had happened to Darius?

"That won't be necessary," a new voice says and everyone looks towards the door. A man wearing a hooded cloak was leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" Atemu asks in a demanding tone trying to sound intimidating. The man in the doorway scoffed and turned to smirk at the Pharaoh.

"Down kitten," he coos, "I have come on orders from his majesty; King Dartz to retrieve his beloved husband," the man points to Heba's sleeping form.

"Dartz…" Ironheart says holding Xerxes closer again. The man's blue-gray eyes look over towards Ironheart.

"That's right," he says slowly and smirks even wider, "and he knows that you are here too." Ironheart looks at the man in fear while Atemu places Heba down on the floor then turns to glare at him.

"He knows," Atemu says standing straight making himself seem taller.

The man scoffs again, "nice try 'pharaoh'," he says in mocking voice, "but the shadows are far more scarier than you." The man lifts his arms up and the whole room is cast in shadows.

"What in Ra's-," Atemu is cut off by the blackness and only the mans dark chuckling could be heard.

"What's going on!" Ironheart yells as Xerxes beings to cry.

"Ra damnit," Atemu curses as he tries to move but stubs his toe. "ENOUGH!" he yells. He concentrates on the millennium puzzle and it beings to glow. "Shadows, a command you…DISPRUSE!" he commands. The shadows seem to falter but they remain. "What," Atemu was now royally confused; no pun intended.

A wicked laugh rolls through the air, "You… command me, please," the mans voice scoffs at him. "I only obey my master, the true lord shadows…" his voice echoes throughout the room.

"And who is your master?" Atemu asks controlling his angry, he wouldn't alone the enemy to see him squirm.

"The master of shadows, king of the dark realm is known as Lord Zorc, so let me ask you something 'oh powerful Pharaoh'," he mocked again. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

END CHAPTER

* * *

**Rose: -bows- Again I am sorry about the wait, I had major writers block on this one …. That's all I have no excuses for this one.**

**Heba: WHAT…THE…FUCK…! You had me sleeping through the whole Ra damn thing!**

**Rose: -rubs ear- Ouch.**

**Atemu: -holds Heba back- Wow… he is not happy with you.**

**Rose: It'll get worse…**

**Heba: WHAT!**

**Rose: Until the end… that is.**

**Otoji: Oh! Oh! Oh! Do I appear in this story again?!**

**Rose: -watches him bounce around- Boy you are hyper. ALRIGHT GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!1**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Heba: This is so unfair, I hope that you get flamed for this, this is so not funny, Rose!**

**Rose: Hey, don't incourage flamers just cause your mad at me you little- oh nvm.**

* * *

**p.s. I know that I've already said this but…a second time couldn't hurt… I have written a one shot called Thanks for the Memeories, which did end up helping my writers block so yes… I've already started writing Ch. 7 of Millennium, but please remember that reviews help the next chapter come out faster…usually writer's block is such a bitch… gah… ANYWAY…**

**Write you later**

**-Rose **


	8. Past Memories

Trapped Ch.8

* * *

**Rose: Aright peeps read up I don't like the writing style of this first chapter so….**

**Akura: She's rewriting it –muffled-**

**Rose: Thank you Ari. **

**-Both exit- **

**Rose: ANYWAY… some of know that I've been in the process of moving which is why a haven't updated in awhile, -smirks- but that's all going to change, hopefully by the end of this week… maybe….**

**Atemu: Ra damn it hurry up! I want to move forward in this story already!**

**Rose: -glares at Atemu- Oh Heba, restrain.**

**Atemu: What's he going to do-ah!**

**Rose: Thank you Heba and to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story it really means a lot to me and I hope that my absence hasn't upset you, after a rewrite this first chapter, the next chapter of Trapped should be up soon after, and then Millennium. However in lieu of my latter updating attempts I've decide that not all other stories will be on hiatus, they will just have slow updating speed, but reviews and other things are important for my other stories to be updated, reviews on any story help the best, because they excite me **** into writing for you guys. But Millennium and Trapped will be my most frequently updated flics. **

**Bakura: -gives Rose a bored look- You done now.**

**Rose: Fine, but I will also be posting this on my profile too so-**

**Mariku: Get on with it woman! I'm not even in the story and you're pissing me off!**

**Rose: -looks plainly at Mariku- Marik if you would.**

**Marik: Sure thing! Rose dosen't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons, just this plot, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER START:**_

_**Past memories;**_

_**A new shadow is born….**_

…_**..**_

"_Heba, you have to listen very closely to what I'm about to say, son," the man laid a tanned hand on his sons shoulder. He looked at him with tired eyes. Amethyst eyes where wide with a childlike curiosity, Heba didn't understand. The man brushed his other hand through his black violet tinted hair as he let out a stressed sigh. _

"_Darius," a woman stepped into the child's view, "they are almost here we have go!" she said frantically. _

"_Heba go hide," Darius said. "If they don't find you, survive. Survive and go back to Egypt, we have family there." The woman tugs at the mans arm. Darius stands up and puts his hand over the woman's. "I'm coming dear, be patient." _

"_D-daddy," he is hushed by his father. _

"_Don't ever let them catch you Heba," the man was pulled away by the woman leaving a crying Heba in his wake. _

_A few moments after the two adults had left the room, a woman's scream was heard then Heba heard his father yell 'no'. He heard blades clashes and forced grunts, they were fighting. Heba looked down to his feet knowing that his father had told him stay but…, his feet moved without warning heading towards the door, he couldn't just stay there!_

_Once he reached the doorway he was grabbed by his hair and yanked up, his feet leaving the ground. _

"_Heba!" he heard his father call. Heba started to cry as he saw his father stand up only to immediately be pushed harshly back to the ground. _

"_Oh… what's this," the guard beside his father said. "The rats had a baby mouse," the man turns his sadistic grin to Heba, "how interesting." The man stabs his father in the back before cutting off his head. As his father's body falls limply to the ground he man approaches the newly orphaned boy._

_Blue-grey eyes meet the small childs amethyst. He stares at him for a moment. "Yes, very interesting indeed." _

"_What's going on here!" another guard came into the scene. "Alister, what have you done!" the man yelled. Alister turned his head to look at the older guard giving him a bored look. _

"_Lord-," the guard holding Heba started but was silenced by a hand being held up. _

"_I'll deal this one Rafael," Alister says walking towards the other guard slowly drawing his sword. _

"_You will be trialed severely for this Alister, they were Egyptian administers-," the man stopped talking when he saw the blade being raised towards him. "Ali-," he wasn't able to finish as the sword swung down silencing him, forever. _

_Rafael walked over to Alister as he cleaned his sword of blood, "What do you think we should do with this," he says holding up the sniffling ball that was Heba. He had brought his knees to his chest trying to disappear with no avail._

_Alister just stared at the kid, "give him to Zorc-I mean Dartz," he said shrugging his shoulders. _

_Rafael scoffed at him, "that's so like you." _

"_What," Alister bit back. _

"_Nothing," Rafael walked past him. Heba was shaking as the man tied his wrist together with rope then proceed to drag the small child towards the towering Coral Palace's Gates. _

…_.._

_10 years later…._

"_Ah!," Heba woke with a jump. He panted abit before wiping the thin layer of sweat off his forehead. He hated that dream. It was his only memory left that he had of his parents. He wanted to cry. To have the very last memory, the only memory, that he had of his parents. Had to be the one that remind him of how he was too weak, too weak to save his parents…._

_Heba held himself in a cold embrace, he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget how weak he was._

"_Hey kid," a voice says right beside him. _

"_Ah!" Heba falls off his bed. A burst of laughter erupts from the other side of his bed. "Alister!" Heba yells but is silenced by a hand covering his mouth. _

"_You want me to kill you," Alister says glaring him. Heba froze, ten years had done nothing to fade the image of this man killing his parents from his mind. _

"_Zo-Dartz wants to see you," he said turning away from the fourteen year-old Heba. This information made Heba's blood run cold and his heart almost stop. _

"_M-me," he squeaked to scared to be embarrassed by his feminine voice. _

"_Did I st-st-stuttered," Alister said grabbing his wrist and yanking him across the bed. Heba landed hard on his face and hands on the other side of the bed. "Get moving," Alister said pushing him forward with his foot. _

_Heba whimpered as he stood up, he looked toward the small window the artificial sun was barely peeking over the horizon. What could the young prince want with him? Heba sighed to himself, things couldn't get any worse than this. _

_Needless to say, he was wrong, very wrong indeed. _

_Heba's eyes widened once he and Alister had made it to the outside courtyard. The scene in front of him made him take a step back. If Alister hadn't been standing behind him he would have run back to his room and locked the door._

_In front of him was a massacre…_

"_No…" Heba whispered backing up. Alister just rolled his eyes to the side kicking Heba with his left foot._

"_Get on with it!" he hissed. Heba had stumbled forward. If it had just been simply step foward the young teenager would have been just fine. Unfortunatly for him, he landed in a puddle of blood._

_**(A/N: I downed the detail cause I rated this teen if you guys want me to gore it back up just let me know ok.) **_

_Heba slowly looked down at his hands, they were stained with blood. An image of his parents bodies flashed in his mind. He screamed._

_Alister was beyond annoyed at this point. It wasn't like kid hadn't seen blood before. Alister let his eyes look over the garden. He smirked evilly. He thought that it looked better this way. The lilies now reflected their true meaning, to him at least. _

_Heba's eyes slowly looked up and drifty over towards the once beautiful gardens. The lilies covered in blood the white lilies that represented modestly and virginity were stained with blood. A small fly made it's way into Heba's view. He subconsciously followed it with his eyes._

_Until he came to grey hand..._

_He shifted his gaze down his eyes widing at the anemone flower that had been crushed by the dead weight of the lifeless hand. The small faded hope that Heba had of ever beginning released from this had been crushed. _

_Alister yanked him to his feet, and scoffed out. "I don't know what he sees in you." The comment feel on death ears as Heba was too engrossed with the scene. The once beautiful garden was covered in the madness of all the mayhem around him. _

_He looked over the alternation trees; sycamores, palms, and grenadiers, It looked like a full on war had happened, but wouldn't he have heard that? Heba eyes ghosted over the small pond that was in the middle of the garden. He had to look away, the fishes bodies were floating on the top of the red water, along with few human bodies._

_Alister gave him another push causing Heba to look back at the man. "What has he done?" the question simply hung in the air. Alisters frown slowly crept into a sly smirk. A shiver crawled up his back. _

_Truth was, the younger prince had gone mad in the resent years, he did well to hide it from his family and so-called friends. Heba clutched the hem of his shenyti, did he even want to know the answer? _

"_You knew this was going to happen," Alister stated coldly. _

"_I didn't," Heba protested._

"_You did," he shot back. He ghosted his hands over Heba's shoulders. "But you were too scared to tell anyone." Heba closed his eyes shaking his head. "Oh, but you were," Alister was mocking him now. "Which is why you were given 'that' position. You could be trusted with our secret-"_

"_Stop it!" Heba turned to face Alister his eyes shined with unshed tears. Heba words caught in his throat. What could he say, the truth was already staring him in the face. Alister howled with laughter. _

"_Don't act as if it's all you fault kid, you wouldn't have been able to stop a thing. You're too weak to do anything." Alister turned Heba around and 'guided' him through the rest of the medium sized garden. _

_Their feet made a wet tapping noise as they walked through the deathly quiet corridors. Heba seemed completely unattached to the world around him. Everything was his fault, if only he wasn't so scared maybe he could have…_

_Who was he kidding, he wouldn't have been able to do anything…. _

_They were now passing the kitchen, Heba's entire body froze. He turned to the ajar door with wide horror filled eyes. No…_

_He broke from Alisters grasp gaining a hiss of protest from the redhead. Heba pushed the door open the tears building up again. They wouldn't be, they couldn't be! Heba saw them. _

_He ran from the doorway just as Alister was about to grab him again. Alister cursed as he just missed the boys hair. _

_Heba fell to his knees as he came to his friends sides. There they were Ryou and Jono a circle of blood traced both of the their still bodies. Heba's tears finally fell. These were his only two friends here, and now they were gone. _

_Heba's body shook as he reached a shaky hand towards Ryous pale face. There were no wounds at least not visibly. _

"_You little-," Alister started to pick Heba up._

"_NO!" an electric energy went through Alisters arm and he instinctively let go of Heba. His staring wide-eyed at the boy; who was now crying over this dead body of his friend. Alister looked down at his arm and gasped. _

_It was black, and was starting to lose it's human form. Alister cursed again hiding his hand behind his back. Maybe there was more to this kid than he actually knew. _

"_Ryou…Jono…." Heba sobbed out. He was crying so hard, his parents, his freedom, and now his friends were gone. This wasn't fair, life wasn't fair. Heba didn't notice but his body started to glow. Alister took a step back as a small purple colored shield seemed to appear around Heba and a few of the bodies. _

_It hurt…Heba grabbed his chest… it was burning. Burning with a desire. I desire for life, the life of his friends. _

_The seeming shield around Heba unfolded around him like a blooming flower. Alisters jaw dropped, though Heba would never know this. The room seemed to light up like it was day causing Alister hiss, it burned, the light burned. He had to leave the room. _

_Outside of the room Alister saw large swirls of magic exiting the kitchen doors. The magical ribbons were a light magenta color showing the color of the users soul. This was Heba's soul, what was he?_

"_Alister…" a dominate voice echoed down the hall._

"_Master," Alister said softly, fear on the edge of his voice. He quickly bowed down in a frog position not daring to look at the man, his master, in the eye. For he was just a shadow, the shadow of a former man. _

_The shadows moved and hissed around him. They tried to approach the room that Heba was in. When the shadows reached out like tentacles toward the door. They hissed then shriveled at the light. As they fell towards the floor they vanished. _

_The air thickened around Alister and his body unwillingly began to shake, his master was irritated. Then the tension lightens as the mass of shadows in front of him let out a wicked laughter. _

"_Excellent."_

_Alister felt the warmth of the light magic slowly start to fade from his back. He looked back towards the doors not moving from his bowing position. Once the light fully faded Alister started to sit up._

"_No," the voice hissed. Alister immediately returned to a full bow. "I will handle this myself." He felt a presence moved past him. No sound, there were no footsteps not even a light breeze passed by the bowing shadow, only a deathly silence. Alister felt 'him' enter the room. _

_Once he felt it was safe he sat up on his knees looking back at the doors that were now closed. Alister eyes grew larger in both fear and amazement. His power was truly terrifying. _

"_Let's go," Alister's head snapped towards the new voice. He looked up at his penitentiary mate. Rafael's purple eyes locked with the youngest member of their group with a steel like indifference. A shorter man stepped up beside him. _

"_Come on, kid, the boss is busy and we have to clean this mess up for Master Zorc so he can fulfill that winey princes wish." Blue eyes glared into Alister's blue-grey eyes. Valon scratched his brown hair. "How do humans deal with his 'hair' is all sweaty and itchy!" _

"_Don't complain," Rafael droned. "Let's continue," Rafael turned and left. Valon and Alister quickly followed behind the eldest of the group. _

…_.._

_Meanwhile…._

_Heba's body laid motionless over Ryou's. The mass of shadows shifted around the room. With a swish a vortex like wind formed right beside the two unconscious boys. The shadow shifted and solidified into a human from. _

_Red eyes glowed as the mans long black hair floated around him defying all gravity. The shadows shaded into dark red robes lined in gold. He smirked and put a hand on his hip._

"_Very interesting…" he purred looking down at the boy. He just might get something more out of this little deal than he thought. His skin turned from the black shadows that he was created from to pale white shade. _

_He bent down to reach out to the boy, when he stirred. The magic shifted in the air and the man let out a hiss. This boy was dangerous. He frowned backing away for the moment. He looked towards the white haired one and his eyes widened._

_It was impossible, his eyes quickly flicked between to the two. The spell that he cast should have killed everyone, except for his shadow minions. But both of these boys were still very much alive. He backed up some more as Heba stirred again._

_Heba sat up, looking like he was in a daze. The shadow mans eyes changed from a red to a snake like yellow, showing that he was now calmer. Heba looked like he was glowing, light magic surrounded him, it looked like a chrysanthemum in full bloom, light magenta colored magical ribbons flowed around him looking like sea currents circling Heba small body. _

"_Eternal life…" he murmured approaching him again. Heba turned to look at him. He didn't speak. "My name is Zorc," he was not introducing himself he was announcing himself. Heba tilted his head to the side. Zorc circled the boy. _

_Heba followed him with his amethyst eyes. They were shining brightly but were completely void of his spirit. If he had bothered to look closer he would have seen the dark blue behind those amethyst eyes._

"_I see," Zorc stops on the other side of him. "You've just now awakened," tilting his head to side, as if he inspecting him. Heba mechanically looked over to the window then down to Ryou's now living body. "Your abilities, that is…" _

_Heba turns back to Zorc as said man approaches him. Heba draws back alittle. But Zorc harshly cups his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. "But what you are, is still a mystery to me," he smirks, "for now." The smaller male shivered, which gave Zorc a form of satisfaction. _

_However…_

_The light and its purity annoyed Zorc greatly, he was far too pretty. He smirked showing his fanged teeth. He would change that. "You've survived my dark magic and you've managed to bring back the dead," he tilted Heba's head up. "You cannot beat me, and you know it," a cruel amusement flashed in his eyes._

_He slowly turns to Ryou, reaching out his other hand. Heba's body went frigid, his eyes enlarged and acted like he was about to speak, but never did._

"_Why so silent?" He grasped Ryou's throat just barely constricting his breathing, Heba's heart speed up. Zorc scoffed in amusement and released him. "I'll make this easy for you," he ghosts his lips over Heba's. "Do as say, when the time comes, and I will let you little friends live. You have a great deal of magic. I could sense you once you repealed my spell. I'll give you everything that you've ever wanted," he smirked, at the hopes that bleed into Heba's eyes. "You'll have a home. A family that loves you, you'll have a good life. A fair life. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

_Heba slowly nodded his head. Still not speaking._

"_Good," Zorc leaned into seal the magical contract that he had just constructed through their words. The room vibrated and pulsed with light magic. _

"_No!" a female voice hauntingly echoed, it edged on almost demonic the way it had a screeching undertone. The contract was shattered and Zorc cursed. _

"_Wha-what," Heba was now back to normal as he looked around the room frantically. His eyes landed on Zorc. The shadow saw nothing but a raw fear in the Hebas eyes. _

_He cackled loudly. "Like what I've done to the place?" _

_Heba frantically goes to Ryou, still thinking that he was dead. "You killed them!" he screamed as tears ran down his face. "Who are you-," Heba shocked at how loud his voice was, but what also stopped him was that when he looked over the man his hair floated wildly around him. Also that he had no feet his robes simply faded into a black mass of shadows. Heba entire form started to shake. "What are you?" he asked quietly. _

_Zorc bared his fangs again, as shadows slowly seeped out from under his 'robes'. Heba backed away from them but they quickly latched onto his ankles pulling him towards Zorc. "Let's finish are little deal shall we." _

_Heba screamed._

"_Allow me to introduce myself again, I am The Shadow Master; Lord Zorc Necromancies." _

_Heba tried to kick his feet but the shadows only tighten then latched onto his wrists next. Once he was dragged to Zorc's feet the shadows lifted him up, his wrist were tied together above his head while his feet were now tied together too. Heba struggled but to no avail. _

"_I am your new king boy," Zorc cupped his face again. "You will serve and do exactly as my vessel says, and you only then shall you be spared understand!" Heba whimpered under his icy touch. _

_From some reason Heba could feel the power flowing through this man, not to mention the red aura that he possessed, the red ribbons that surrounded him could only be described as magic. Heba had never noticed these before. What was going on!_

_He felt his body grow warmer and a different colored ribbon floated in front of his face, it was a light magenta color, the Zorc's face twisted in anger._

"_You dare defy me," he tossed Heba back into far wall. He let out a pained filled cry as he fell to the floor landing on his side. Zorc appeared beside him in a flash. "You're no match for me," he reached out towards Heba…_

…_.._

_Present day…._

"Ahhh!" Heba woke up screaming. He panted harshly, as a thick layer of sweat covered him.

"We meet again, my innocent," a dark voice says towards his left. He knew that voice, he slowly turned his head. What he saw made his body shake.

He had forgotten, he wanted to forget, and someone helped him to forget the man, this monster.

The shadowed figured smirked baring his fangs, "I see that your memories have resurfaced," the shadowed man chuckled his yellow eyes pierced Heba's amethyst.

"Z-Zorc," his voice was hoarse. The last thing Heba remember was meeting the real crown prince of Atlantis, then something about…a charm.

Xerxes! Where was his son! Heba heartbeat was frantic but he couldn't bring his body to move.

"Excellent," Zorc pushed himself up out of the chair he was sitting in. "Now then if you remember who I am, you remember the deal we made aswell, correct?" Zorc ghosted over towards the bed. Heba made a move to get up but in a flash Zorc was on him pinning his arms above his head.

Heba let out a strained cry at the harsh movement, he struggled but only lightly, he didn't feel like ensuing Zorc's wrath a second time.

"Listen well my pet," Zorc got really close to Hebas face, his snake like tongue slipped between his lips to give Heba's left cheek a sensual lick. Heba greeted his teeth as his body shivered at the touch. "Things are about change, your pathetic human race is about vanish," the room grew darker and colder. "But you my pet will be an exception." Zorc put his lips on the pulse point on Heba's neck.

The boys skin grew hotter and Zorc smirked against his skin. "Then we will both have what we've always wanted."

Heba shook his head fanatically. "You, you tricked me!" he wailed. "You took my words and twisted them, my mind you made think things-," Zorc's laugh cut him off.

"You didn't need any influence from me, none of you pathetic humans ever did," Zorc's hand turned black and turned into rope, it snaked out and tied itself to the bed. Zorc then pulled his hand out of the rope leaving Heba alone on the bed. "I only ever made you deepest darkest wishes come true…what you truly wanted hidden in depths of you own twisted minds."

A vortex of darkness appear beside Zorc and Valon stepped through the darkness of the black and purple swirls of the vortex. Heba's eyes widened at what Valon held in his hands.

"Barely had anything left," he says handed it to Zorc.

He smirked cruelly as he petted the transparent teal hair. He was holding Dartz, well, fragment of Dartz.

He no longer had a body, just a transparent head was left, and only half at that. His face was turned away from Heba so he couldn't see the expression that he had. It was probably for the best though.

"This will do," he moves away from what's left of Dartz and the transparent half-head floats in place. Zorc turns to Heba giving him and insane look. "Watch this…" he lifts his hand up.

The shadows jump out of every corner of the room consuming what was left of Dartz. Heba held his breath, involuntarily.

The shadows solidified into an orb then it started to grow. It started out star shaped; the bottom points stretched out to reach the floor while the two on either side stretched out as well. The top point blotted turning into a circle. Feet and hands sprouted from the four points while the top grew hair.

Cloths started to pull from around the body at the torso became long and leans. The head was formed and eyelashes could be seen. This…this thing, open its eyes as its mouth tore open with demonic stretch.

Heba winced squeezing his eyes shut from the pain, since his hands were tied he could not cover his ears. When he opened them again the creature was gone, or so he thought. He heard heavy panted, and it sounded like it was coming from the floor.

Heba strained his neck to see over his feet when that didn't work he twisted his body to look over the side of the bed. His eyes enlarged, Dartz was panting on the floor at Zorc's feet.

"Welcome back, I trust that your visit to the shadow realm was a pleasant one," Zorc mocked down to the Atlantian King.

Dartz, still panting, glared up at the shadow demon. "You traitor!" He lunged for Zorc but was thrown back into the wall by an invisible force.

Zorc cruelly smirked. "Cheeky, as always," a walks over to the struggling Dartz. "However, this time '_My King' _ the tables are turned." Dartz struggled against the invisible chains that held him against the wall as Zorc came closer to him.

Dartz glared into his eyes again. Zorc's smirk turns demonic, he snaps his fingers and Dartz's body falls to the floor and a bowing position. Zorc places his foot onto of his head pushing him further down. "I am your King now. My shadow…."

"Never."

"Oh but it's true, just look," Zorc levitates Dartz's body off the ground. "This body I have given you, is made from my own shadows, you are now a part of me." Zorc circles Dartz. "I control your entire existence." Dartz's body began to shake. "You are now my shadow," Zorc whispers in his ear.

"Bastard," Dartz spits. "You take my body, my kingdom, and now you can't let my soul rest in peace!"

Zorc howls with laughter, "Do you hate it?" He circles Dartz some more. "Angry," he mocks. Dartz glowers at him, Zorc looks absolutely elated at these events. He cups Dartz face now, "I wonder how you are going to react to this."

He turns Dartz to look at Heba tied to the bed. "Heba!" He snaps his head back to Zorc. "You bastard! Ah!" Dartz is slammed against the wall again and he crumbles to the ground.

"SILENCE!" Zorc's eyes glowed an exuberant red showing his fury. "You obey me now," Dartz's arm started to move on its twisting painfully behind his back. He let out a pained scream. "We're going to play this game alittle differently now. RAFAEL!"

Said man appeared out of the darkness.

"Are they here yet?"

"They are dropping anchor as we speak," he bowed to his master.

"Excellent," Zorc walked over to Heba grabbing his forearm. The ropes disappear as he was yanked off the bed and to his feet. Heba struggled but couldn't seem to find his voice. This man, this demon truly terrified him. Zorc pulls Heba towards the doors as shadows engulf them. Alister steps out of the shadows to join his shadow brethren.

"It's time to return to Atlantis."

END CHAPTER:

* * *

**Rose: -holds up shield- Please don't hurt me!**

**Heba: They aren't going to hurt you.**

**Rose: Are you sure? –He nods- **

**Atemu: What the hell I wasn't even in this one!**

**Rose: You'll be in the next one, Pharaoh!**

**Rebecca: This is a new twist Rose, I don't think that they were expecting this, I know that I wasn't…**

**Rose: Why thank you Rebecca, and thank you to everyone again who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. **** I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I tried to make it interesting for you and I really hope that I have thrown you all for alittle loop the next few chapters are going to be fun…..**

**Food for your brain:**

**What were Heba and his parents doing in Atlantis? What deal did Heba make with Zorc? What was his wish? Who has dropped anchor at the mouth of the Nile? How are they going to get out of the palace? Can Atemu save Heba, while still trying to get answers out of a reluctant Ironheart? What did Zorc really do the Atlanitians, can anyone really be saved? What strange power dose Heba really have and what or who was that voice that defended our little protagonist?**

**These questions and many more well soon be answered, I think you all are really going to like where I'm going with this, so please leave a review for me….ANYWAY! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Happy readings,**

**-Rose :]**

* * *

**-Extras-**

**Lilies: White Lilies; symbolizes purity and virginity while the valley lily symbolizes; purity, humility, and sweetness. **

**Anemone; this flower symbolizes a fading hope, refusal, to be forsaken or abandoned. **

**Chrysanthemum: symbolizes or is seen as the flower that represents eternal life. Depending on its color the meaning can change. –note- This flower was a originally grown in china over 2000 years early than that of Japan, even though in the 18****th**** century the chrysanthemum was used by Japans Emperor as the national seal. **


End file.
